Join me
by K.Oracle
Summary: AU. Dos reinos con enemistad ancestral solo buscan un motivo para desatar la guerra, los amantes no pueden escapar de su destino, jamas podran estar juntos.
1. We are so young

**We are so young**

Dos siluetas en un solitario paraje, rodeados de arenas, perdidos en sus pensamientos, victimas de un fantasma en común. Frente a frente, ninguno pestañeaba, mucho menos acertaba a percibir la sangre que comenzaba a secarse en sus uniformes. Los dos pertenecían a distintos ejércitos, el emblema bordado en sus trajes de batalla así lo revelaba, enemigos en una guerra que culminara horas atrás y que por primera vez en muchos años, se volvían a ver las caras.

El viento agito los cabellos de los dos comandantes, leales a su respectivo rey hasta el día de hoy en que, sublevándose a su enseñanza militar y al juramento hecho con sangre decidieran dar paso a los sentimientos en lugar de la razón. Por que un líder, dominado por sus emociones deja de ser objetivo y se convierte en un peligro, eso cualquiera lo sabe.

"No imagine encontrarte aquí…- la primera palabra salio de la persona que portaba un magnifico traje elaborado con las mejores telas que alguien de su posición podía pagar, un traje de batalla con bordados en azul y oro blanco sobre una tela negra que hacia resaltar el emblema de su señor, un dragón que recorría su espalda y un pentagrama que señalaba su rango-. He ordenado a Antonin Dolohov respetar la vida de tus soldados, nadie será atacado, no este día…"

"La misma orden he dado a Kingsley Shacklebolt pero creo que esta demás hacerlo.- el comandante del ejercito enemigo retiro su casco, el traje que portaba era rojo y un enorme fénix bordado en oro se extendía en su pecho, un medallón que colgaba de su cuello señalaba su rango.

El silencio se hizo presente una ves mas y aquellos dos enemigos se remontaron en su memoria a épocas mas felices, aquellas en donde el Dragón del Este, el poderoso reino de Seiryu vivía en armonía con el Fénix del Sur, el invencible reino de Suzaku.

Seiryu del Este, se encontraba rodeado de valles, ríos y enormes desfiladeros lo volvía un lugar inaccesible. Sus habitantes, en su mayoría hombres, eran educados desde temprana edad en las artes bélicas, para ellos, no existía mayor honor que morir en batalla, defendiendo a sus familias y honrando a su rey, descendiente de grandes soberanos que mantuvieron por generaciones la paz entre los reinos.

Suzaku del Sur, era una planicie, su formación militar no era tan rígida como la de sus vecinos del Este, los ríos y clima hacían que la agricultura fuera una de sus principales actividades. Grandes murallas rodeaban las tierras del reino y el castillo estaba erigido sobre una colina que le hacia aun mas imponente. Los reyes de aquellas tierras eran hombres sabios, estudiosos de las constelaciones, conocedores de la medicina y forjadores de nuevas teorías, era un reino pacifico pero no por eso dejaba de ser peligroso.

Uno en armas, otro en ciencia, ambos reinos crecían a pasos acelerados y las viejas costumbres, heredadas por generaciones, fueron olvidadas con el paso de los años. La mas cruel de todas dio inicio una noche en que la trompeta de Suzaku resonó en cada rincón del reino anunciando el nacimiento de un nuevo soberano y con ello, el usual miedo entre los habitantes, gente que salía de sus casas en dirección al templo mayor y elevaban sus rezos al dios Fénix para que la paz continuara.

Esa noche fría en el reino de Suzaku, el silencio de la noche era violentado con el llanto de un infante, el primer heredero del nuevo rey que, al tener a su primogénito entre brazos, fue rodeado por un sequito de ancianos, sacerdotes que durante noches consultaron a las estrellas para poder otorgar al infante un nombre digno, como el príncipe que era.

"La estrella Regulus ha hablado…- el infante fue depositado en una mesa y rodeado por los ancianos de entre los cuales sobresalía un hombre de larga barba que ungió al nuevo príncipe con un aceite especial-. A partir de hoy y aun después de tu muerte, el mundo te conocerá con el nombre de Harry, señor de Suzaku e hijo y representación mortal del Fénix celestial.

Dos sirvientes del castillo se acercaron al anciano, entregando un sello que previamente había sido purificado en aceites y expuesto al fuego que brotaba de una estatua que simbolizaba a Suzaku, el dios fénix. El infante rompió en sollozos cuando aquel objeto quemo la piel de su brazo, dejando por siempre el símbolo que señalaba su linaje. El fénix que solo la familia real portaba quedo a la vista de todos varios minutos después, la palidez de su piel contrastaba con una línea roja que formaba al ave en llamas.

"Mi hijo…- el pequeño volvió a los brazos de su padre-. ¿Puedes imaginarte la felicidad que agolpa mi pecho?.- un leve sollozo era todo lo que el bebe hacia en esos momentos-. Tan indefenso, no puedo imaginarme cuando por fin seas un hombre y estés en edad de ocupar el trono de nuestro reino…"

"Será un gran rey, tal como su padre, su abuelo y sus ancestros…-el mayor de los ancianos acaricio la frente del príncipe-. Ya vera usted, seré estricto maestro…"

"Temo informarle que no será tan fácil reclutarlo en las bibliotecas del palacio.- intervino una tercera persona que tras hacer una reverencia al rey, se acerco a observar a su nuevo señor.

"Dejo bajo tu cuidado a mi primogénito…- el rey entrego al infante-. Eres responsable de su instrucción y adiestramiento, recuerda que con tu vida me respondes".

"¿Dejara que un comandante desatienda sus labores y crié al príncipe heredero?.- exaltado, el anciano intento quitarle al infante.

"¿Qué problema hay con eso, Albus?.- rió el rey-. Sabes que en este reino, nadie mejor que el general de las tropas para educar a mi hijo…- el anciano frunció el cejo-. ¿Acaso no confías en la capacidad de mi guerrero mas leal?".

"No es eso, James…-el anciano se desprendió de sus ropas ceremoniales y sostuvo la mirada del comandante que sonreía con cierta altanería-. Nadie mas astuto que esta maleducada muchacha que ha olvidado sus lecciones y el respeto a su maestro.-los dos hombres mas jóvenes pusieron los ojos en blanco-. Te advierto que al mas mínimo error y me encargare personalmente de apalearte con mi bastón, Lune"

"Si, maestro…-la joven hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse con el niño entre sus brazos. Suzaku tenia a su primer heredero, un hermoso niño de cabellos negros.

Contrario al sentimiento de jubilo que embargaba a los habitantes del reino de Suzaku, su vecino del Este, el rey de Seiryu, se encontraba rodeado por los dirigentes de su ejercito, entre ellos un grupo de hombres cultos, en su mayoría nobles, que realizaban un pequeño experimento ante los ahí presentes.

Para nadie era desconocida la enemistad que existía entre los reyes de Suzaku y Seiryu, sin embargo, ninguno había mostrado interés en romper con la paz entre sus reinos, hasta esa noche, tras varios meses que precedieron al nacimiento del príncipe Harry. La esposa del rey James había muerto durante el parto de su primer hijo, la situación no habría llegado a más de no ser por que aquella mujer había sido la prima favorita del rey de Seiryu. El rey Severus jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión que su padre había tomado, casar a Lily con el primogénito del rey de Suzaku era una locura, todos sabían que su salud era débil, el más mínimo esfuerzo podía provocarle la muerte.

"Sangre de Seiryu ha sido regada para traer al mundo a un hijo de Suzaku.- bramo el rey, secundado por sus leales hombres-. Ustedes que amaron a Lily tanto como yo lo hice, comprenden que esto no puede quedar impune…"

"Pelear contra Suzaku en estos momentos seria caótico para nuestro reino.- intervino el comandante del ejercito que se había retrasado a causa de sus nuevas obligaciones-. No solo para nuestra gente, sino también para usted, majestad".

"Por eso, necesitamos aprender la ciencia de Suzaku…- el rey le dio la espalda-. Prepararnos contra ellos puede llevar años y hasta que ese momento llegue, mantendremos las cosas en aparente calma…"

"Nosotros le seguiremos hasta el mismo infierno…- rezaron sus hombres antes de retirarse.

"Tu no, quiero que te quedes unos minutos mas.- Severus indico a su comandante que tomara asiento-. He escuchado que tus nuevas ocupaciones no te producen mucha alegría y quiero escucharlo de tu boca".

"Siempre agradeceré el honor que me ha brindado al servir a su familia, sin embargo…-sostuvo la peligrosa mirada del rey, sabia que su vida estaba en juego pero ya no había marcha atrás-. Le pido que deje al joven príncipe Marvolo bajo el cuidado de Lord Salazar"

"Como jefe de mis tropas, espero que tengas una buena excusa que explique el motivo de esta afrenta.-se sentó en el trono.

"Soy un militar, mi deber es cuidar de los habitantes y de mi rey.- se puso en pie solo para arrodillarse ante el soberano de Seiryu-. Se que mi decisión le toma por sorpresa pero considerando la situación que se avecina, lo mejor será que mi lugar sea a lado de las tropas…"

"Cualquiera moriría con el solo hecho de pensar en ofenderme…- exclamo el rey mientras jugaba con el filo de su espada-. Tu, has sido osado e imprudente, no solo me lo has dicho, sino que también, mis consejeros saben de tu decisión… deberías morir por ello".

"Lo se, mi señor…-no hizo el mas mínimo movimiento.

"Que sea la ultima vez que me insultas, Kassandra…-toco el hombro de su comandante y la joven se puso en pie-. No podrás huir por siempre a la responsabilidad de volverte maestro de alguno de mis hijos.- amenazo el rey-. ¿Has entendido?"

"Si…- una ultima reverencia y abandono la sala principal del castillo.

No llevaba muchos metros caminando cuando se topo con la figura del príncipe, un niño de 4 años que le miraba con frialdad y enojo. Tom Marvolo fue el nombre que los sabios habían elegido para ese niño y sus azules ojos eran aun más fríos que la estatua del dragón Seiryu que se encontraba en el templo del palacio. Kassandra hizo una breve reverencia antes de continuar con su camino, ese niño le desagradaba y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de poder librarse de él.

"Mi amado hijo.-una mano sujeto al joven príncipe, su madre reclamaba el tiempo que le correspondía-. Cuéntame lo que has hecho este día…"

"Lo de siempre, madre…- sonrió, su apariencia amable conseguía engañar incluso a su padre, por eso odiaba tanto a esa estupida mujer que dirigía los ejércitos de Seiryu, ella era astuta e inteligente, por eso no se dejaba engañar como el resto-. Por cierto, te alegrara saber que a partir de mañana, Lord Salazar se encargara de instruirme…"

"¿De verdad?.- la joven madre lo abrazo con fuerza-. Cuanta felicidad me producen tus palabras Tom, jamás estuve de acuerdo con tu padre en la decisión de entregarte a esa mujer, nunca aceptare que el futuro rey de Seiryu este bajo el cuidado de alguien que prefirió las armas en vez de una familia".

"Si, madre…- el niño no oponía resistencia-. En el mundo existe un orden y por ello, cada uno debería aceptar su lugar"

"Si hijo, tu sangre es la mas pura que existe en los cuatro reinos, eres hijo del dios Seiryu, el gran dragón que recorre los cielos y que siempre ha bendecido nuestras tierras…-deposito un beso en la frente del niño-. Eres superior, eres especial, que nadie se atreva a decir lo contrario por que desatara una tormenta".

"¿De verdad, madre?.- el niño fue depositado en su cama-. ¿Es cierto que soy tan especial?"

"Si, hijo…-se recostó a su lado-. El sol sale cuando tu despiertas y se oculta entre las montañas cuando te molesta, la lluvia cae cuando lloras y los relámpagos surcan los cielos cuando desatas tu ira…"

"Yo no lloro…-susurro el infante.

"Pero llueve por que es tu deseo…- la madre prodigo un nuevo beso al infante-. Eres la representación mortal de Seiryu, la fuerza del dragón recorre tus venas mi hermoso niño, será mejor que descanses".

"Si, madre…-se dejo adormecer con el canto de la mujer.

Una cortina de lluvia recorrió los cuatro reinos, cayendo con intensidad sobre una extensión de tierras ubicadas en el centro de los cuatro reinos. Gente de Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu y Byakko se daban cita en Nehelin, ciudad en donde la actividad comercial era dominante y también, en donde se encontraba ubicado el Tribunal de Paz, conformado con gente de los cuatro reinos.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió una vez mas y el comandante de Suzaku camino entre las mesas, cuidando que su magnifica capa no se manchara con la inmundicia de ese lugar. Detestaba tener que asistir a lugares así, caso contrario al de la persona que aguarda por el en la parte superior del establecimiento.

"Tan corriente como tu, será mejor que cambies el lugar de nuestras reuniones o nunca mas volverás a verme.- su comentario provoco la risa del ocupante de la mesa-. ¿Qué celebramos?"

"Mi libertad, el rey me ha librado de mis deberes…- sirvió un trago mas-. Puedes sentarte, la silla ha sido pulida solo para ti"

"No deberías tomar tanto…- Lune ocupo su lugar en esa mesa-. ¿No temes ser atacada, Kassandra?"

"No…- tomo de golpe su bebida-. La fama que nos precede nos hace intocables, nadie quiere enfrentarse al comandante de Seiryu por temor a morir…"

"Suficiente…- le quito el licor-. He conseguido que el rey me diera la noche libre y no pienso soportar los comentarios de un ebrio esta noche…"

"Tienes razón…- se acomodo en la silla-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro"

"Medio año, desde que se hizo la presentación del príncipe Harry a los reinos de Genbu, Byakko y Seiryu.- asintió Lune-. Me sorprende que te hayas librado del príncipe Marvolo¿sigue igual de detestable?"

"Cuidado con esa lengua, amiga…-una chispa de advertencia brillo en la mirada de Kassandra-. Hablas del príncipe de mi país y por ello, no puedo permitir que te refiera a el en esa forma… por muy molesto que sea"

"Me disculpo…- se cruzo de brazos.

"Respondiendo a tu respuesta, te diré que si, a partir de mañana estará bajo el cuidado del consejero de la reina, Lord Salazar estará encantado de tener bajo su cuidado al futuro rey de Seiryu…- respondió con cierta indiferencia.

"La noticia te producirá mucha alegría¿cierto?.- Lune y Kassandra eran amigas desde la infancia, ambas habían sido criadas en Nehelin por deseos de sus padres y a la edad de 12 años tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos países pero no por eso rompieron su amistad.

"Me produce paz, no lo niego…-se quedo pensativa-. También me hace pensar en retirarme dentro de algunos años y aislarme en la vieja hacienda de mis padres".

"Extraño…- Lune se rió ante la imagen del comandante de Seiryu, montado a caballo y cuidando algunas hortalizas-. Entonces cuando yo me retire iré a verte, solo para ver cuantas plantas se han secado bajo tus cuidados…"

"Olvidaba que Lune de Suzaku tiene mucho mas experiencia en plantas que yo…- sonrió antes de regresar al tema de celebración-. El príncipe tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, alimentadas por su madre y como su maestro, vi demasiada maldad en él".

"El rey Severus no estará muy contento con tu decisión…- Lune frunció el cejo.

Para que una mujer tuviera el puesto de comandante, tenia que ser perfecta. El puesto era difícil y muy ambicionado, pero era aun más arduo conseguirlo cuando se trataba de Seiryu. Por eso, nadie en aquellas tierras se atrevía a intentar algo en contra del comandante del dios Dragón. La misma Lune temía a los prolongados silencios de su amiga y escucharle hablar de su retiro significaba peligro. Kassandra era alguien silencioso, observador y negarse a educar al futuro príncipe de Seiryu era una terrible afrenta al rey.

"El príncipe Harry será un gran pupilo…- Kassandra le saco de sus pensamientos-. La inteligencia brilla en sus ojos y vino a este mundo cuando la estrella del león estaba a punto extinguirse… entre el sumo sacerdote y tu, darán a Suzaku un magnifico Rey".

"Si, pese a su corta edad es evidente que debemos esperar grandes cosas de el…-asintió Lune.

"Hace unos momentos, escuche a algunos hombres de Suzaku brindar por las nuevas nupcias que contraerá tu señor…- alzo su copa vacía en señal de brindis-. ¿Quién ha sido la elegida por el viejo Dumbledore?"

"Una hija del soberano de Genbu, enviudo hace unos años, tal vez has oído hablar de ella.- Lune parecía emocionada en darle la noticia-. Lady Narcissa se caso con el comandante de las legiones, Lord Lucius murió en una de sus tantas expediciones, el matrimonio no tuvo hijos y suele visitarnos muy frecuentemente, adora a nuestro príncipe".

"Era amiga de Lady Lilian…-una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios ante el recuerdo de la bella mujer.

"Tu fuiste su guardián…- aquel era un tema doloroso-. El entonces príncipe Severus prescindió de tus servicios a cambio de que cuidaras de su amada prima…- Kassandra asintió-. Mi señor le amo desde el primer momento y aun después de su muerte jamás se ha olvidado de ella".

"Lo se…- respiro profundamente, tocar el tema aun resultaba difícil-. ¿Cómo te imaginas que será todo en 6 años?".

"Si se me permite vivir tanto, imagino que estaré bajo el abrazante sol cabalgando en compañía del príncipe…- ambas sonrieron ante la imagen-. Utilizare el bastón de nuestro maestro para corregirle la postura y después de varios días de enseñanza, sonreiré al verle montar con el porte que solo un rey puede hacerlo".

"Muy buen futuro…-se cruzo de brazos-. Probablemente no solo sea uno tu discípulo, tal vez en ese tiempo nazca otro hijo de Suzaku…- Lune hizo una expresión en el rostro, cuidar de dos niños era un trabajo extenuante, mucho mas que 30 días de batalla ininterrumpida.

"Bien, en ese caso, tu tendrás bajo tu cuidado a uno de los hijos de Seiryu-. Kassandra casi cae de la silla-. No podrás huir mas de tus obligaciones…"

"Ruego que para eso, aun falten muchos años…-se pusieron en pie, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"El tiempo pasa volando, amiga…-se encaminaron hacia la salida-. Yo te diré lo que sucederá en tres años…- impregno su voz con cierto misticismo-. Entonces, una madrugada el silencio del castillo será roto por la voz de un nuevo ser que hará notar su existencia al mundo… -Kassandra comenzó a reír-. La servidumbre correrá por todos lados y solo gente allegada al soberano estará presente en sus aposentos…"

_Un pequeño bulto será colocado en los brazos del soberano y nuevamente la estatua de Suzaku arderá en llamas, los sacerdotes entonaran coros y las ventanas principales del castillo se abrirán para dar paso al rey que con jubilo, mostrara a su pueblo el motivo de tanta alegría. Un niño de rubios cabellos, con el emblema del ave de fuego en su hombro será ovacionado y los habitantes de Suzaku gritaran su nombre._

"Te entrego a otro de mis hijos…- el rey deposito aquel pequeño trozo de carne en las manos de su comandante-. Hijo de Suzaku, porta el símbolo del ave inmortal en su piel pero en sus venas corre la fuerza de un dragón…-reparo en una pequeña figura que se frotaba los ojos, tanto ruido había despertado a su primogénito-. Ven conmigo, Harry… es hora de que conozcas a tu hermano…"

"Tengo sueño…- se quejo el pequeño antes de ser cargado en brazos-. ¿Quién es este?"

"Tu hermano…- rieron los adultos ahí presentes.

"¿Una sabana enrollada?.-un poco mas despierto, Harry se acerco con curiosidad al ovillo que su maestro tenia en brazos-. Vaya, el tiene cabello rubio…- descubrió entre la tela al bebe que bostezaba en esos momentos-. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Draco…- James no cabía de felicidad-. Y como su hermano mayor, es tu responsabilidad cuidar que no se meta en tantos líos…"

"Esta bien…- se encogió de hombros y obligo a su padre a bajarlo. Tal vez tenía un hermano, pero no por eso iba a sacrificar sus horas de sueño.

Lune guardo silencio mientras arrullaba al nuevo príncipe. Aun recordaba aquella noche, tres años atrás, cuando en una taberna y a tono de broma, dijo a su amiga Kassandra que un hijo de Suzaku vendría al mundo… no pudo evitar palidecer… tal vez en 6 años…

_El sonido insistente en su puerta despertaría al comandante de Seiryu. Con el cejo fruncido y semblante adusto se levantaría a ver quien se atrevía a molestarlo. Una nerviosa sirvienta le informaría que su presencia era necesaria en los aposentos del rey. Temiendo lo peor se colocaría la bata y con espada en la cintura correría hacia el lugar indicado._

"Te esperaba.- sacerdotes, nobles y militares se encontraban en aquel lugar, todos vestían igual de desaliñados.

"Mi señor…- Kassandra tardo algunos segundos en tranquilizarse, nadie corría peligro, era una reunión.

"La reina ha dado a luz…- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rey al tiempo que veía a su comandante sorprenderse con la noticia-. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?"

"Yo…-no tuvo tiempo a responder, un grupo de sacerdotes ingresaron y depositaron en las manos del rey a un recién nacido.

"Te harás cargo de su seguridad a partir de este día… de nadie mas…-la sonrisa del rey se ensancho antes de descubrir al infante y presentarlo a sus hombres mas leales-. Un nuevo día esta a punto de empezar y junto con el primer rayo del alba todos los habitantes de Seiryu honraran a una hija del Dragón Celestial…"

"¿Niña?.-exclamaron los ahí presentes justo al tiempo en que su soberano se dirigía hacia el balcón en donde la multitud aguardaba.

"Es la primera vez en toda la historia de nuestra gente que nace una princesa en Seiryu…-exclamo una de las ancianas del consejo.

"¿Qué nombre ha sido elegido para la pequeña?.- Kassandra tenía una opresión en el pecho.

"Nació bajo la protección de la constelación de Virgo.- explico la anciana-. Hermione fue el nombre que elegimos para ella…"

Kassandra se retiro y en el camino se topo con el primogénito de su señor. Marvolo había cumplido 10 años y entre sus profesores se hablaban maravillas del joven príncipe. Se ensalzaba su inteligencia, se honraba su prudencia, los sabios aplaudían la curiosidad del joven y reprendían la indiferencia con la que su maestra en armas veía los avances del joven.

"Príncipe Marvolo…- hizo una breve reverencia.

"He escuchado que ha nacido el hijo de mi madre…- el chiquillo sonrió, sin embargo no consiguió que el comandante respondiera a su gesto-. ¿Has ido a visitarle ya?"

"Si, alteza…-respondió-. La reina ha dado a luz una hermosa niña, ahora mismo iba a cambiar mis ropas…"

"Ya veo…-sonrió indiferente-. Una hija de Seiryu, algo extraño… tal vez deberíamos consultar al oráculo, podría ser indicio de que algo malo sucederá…"

"Si así fuera, el oráculo nos lo habría informado desde el momento de la concepción…-su enseñanza militar era algo provechoso en momentos de tensión como este.

"¿Te has enterado que mi mentor enfermo?.- Marvolo no perdía detalle del rostro de Kassandra-. Los médicos dicen que probablemente morirá y estaba pensado decirle a mi padre que nadie mejor que tu para ocupar ese lugar…"

"Me honra al tomarme en cuenta, excelencia…- hizo una nueva reverencia-. Sin embargo, creo poco probable que su padre acepte tal petición.- el rostro del niño se tenso y todo el odio que sentía por aquella mujer brillo en su mirada-. Se me ha encomendado ser mentor de la princesa…"

"¡El futuro rey de Seiryu exige tus servicios!.- grito Marvolo.

"Y yo atiendo a ellos…- se irguió-. Si su padre me encomienda a instruirlo, yo lo haré con gusto…- estaba punto de continuar con su camino pero Marvolo le cerro el paso-. ¿Ocurre algo, excelencia?"

"Tu, insolente, es mentira que aceptarías con gusto el tenerme bajo tu cuidado…-apretaba los puños con furia-. No permitiré una nueva humillación de tu parte¡nadie en Seiryu tiene ese derecho!"

"Príncipe…- Kassandra se arrodillo ante el infante y lo sujeto por los hombros-. He servido a Seiryu toda mi vida y por el dios Dragón que protege al reino, puedo jurarle que mi decisión no fue con ánimos de ofenderlo…-Marvolo le miro con sorpresa-. De mi no aprenderá nada de lo que usted quiere….- se puso en pie sin dejar de sostenerlo-. A su corta edad, usted tiene el reconocimiento de sus maestros…"

"Menos de uno.- se libero.

"¿De verdad necesita mi aprobación para saber que tan bueno es?.- sonrió Kassandra antes de continuar con su camino.

"Por supuesto que no…-susurro Marvolo.

…**..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO….oo…..OO…..oo….OO….oo…..**

Detuvo el galope del caballo y con semblante molesto empuño su espada. Era la tercera vez en 15 años que debía emprender una búsqueda por tierra y su caballo no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber hecho tan buen trabajo como maestra. Bajo del caballo y no pudo evitar fruncir el cejo, sus ropas de gala aun se mantenían intactas.

"Ya estas en problemas, será mejor que salgas por tu propia voluntad antes de que te metas en mas líos…- observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de las hojas-. No estoy jugando, tienes obligaciones que atender y tu padre quiere verte enseguida"

"No seas aguafiestas…- abandono su escondite entre los árboles, intentando sorprender con este movimiento a su maestra.

"¡Haces demasiado ruido!.- detuvo el golpe y mando por los suelos a su pupilo que frunció el cejo ante su evidente derrota-. Ponte en pie y volvamos al castillo, la reina esta a punto de la histeria y todo por culpa de tu necedad…"

"Tenia la ilusión de que este día Seiryu me concedería mi deseo…- resoplo la joven.

"El dios dragón tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer…- saco su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de la joven-. He traído tu vestido, los invitados no tardaran en llegar al castillo y el rey tiene la ilusión de presentarles a una princesa"

"No me regañe…- torció la boca y de mala gana quito la maleta que colgaba del caballo.

"Date prisa…- le ayudo a cambiar sus ropas.

"¿Han invitado a los reyes de las tierras vecinas?.- pregunto varios minutos después, mientras Kassandra buscaba alguna forma de que los cabellos de la princesa se acomodaran en un complicado peinado.

"A todos…- Kassandra consulto el enorme reloj que había en el templo a Seiryu. Tenía solo 10 minutos para volver al palacio y dar los últimos consejos a sus hombres. La seguridad de los invitados era primordial pero este día, todo giraba en torno a la joven Hermione, era su cumpleaños numero 15 y el pueblo de Seiryu estaba de fiesta.

"¿Crees que vengan?.- una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Si esta hablando de los hijos de Suzaku, le informo que llegaron hace 10 minutos…- arqueo la ceja-. Tiempo en el que uno de ellos no ha parado de preguntarme por usted…"

"¿De verdad?.- grito emocionada antes de colgarse del cuello de su maestra-. La ultima vez que lo vi, prometió darme un regalo esplendido para mi cumpleaños…"

"Tenemos que darnos prisa…- Kassandra monto al caballo y tendió su mano a Hermione para ayudarla a montar. Esa chiquilla había resultado el reto mas difícil de toda su carrera militar.

Sonrió. La princesa de Seiryu era algo más que un simple dolor de cabeza. Tenía gracia, era gentil, conocía de arte, ciencias y todas las tardes los habitantes la veían caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo, la belleza de esa criatura era algo que en verdad llamaba la atención y era precisamente eso lo que Kassandra agradecía en sus oraciones al dios Seiryu. Hermione había sofocado los deseos de venganza que el rey Severus alimentara por años. Bastaba una simple sonrisa de la joven para que el viejo rey cumpliera cualquiera de sus caprichos y eso era suficiente para mantener la paz entre los reinos… tal era su poder que incluso el príncipe Marvolo sentía una autentica simpatía por ella.

"¡Hermano!.- en cuanto el caballo se detuvo, Hermione descendió y corrió a los brazos del príncipe Marvolo que esperaba por ellas.

"Le causas muchas molestias a Kassandra.- el comandante hizo una reverencia al príncipe antes de ingresar al castillo. Hermione estaba en buenas manos y la mujer tenía muchos asuntos que atender-. ¿Has intentado vencerle en batalla?"

"Si, pero no soy tan buena como tu…- sonrió y Marvolo no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de su hermana. Su sonrisa era como un rayo de sol que calentaba su frió corazón-. ¿Algún día me enseñaras a pelear como tu lo haces?"

"No lo creo necesario…- la condujo hacia el salón principal-. Tu eres una princesa…"

"Seiryu es un país de grandes guerreros y no quiero deshonrar a nuestra familia…- le interrumpió Hermione lo que provoco la risa de su hermano.

"De acuerdo, tu ganas un punto…- deposito un beso en su frente-. Haré un espacio en mi agenda de actividades la próxima semana, hasta entonces, no te metas en problemas…"

"Si…- le observo cruzar las puertas. Ella debía esperar unos minutos más, tenía que ser escoltada por su padre y presentada ante aquella multitud. Aunque claro, eso no le impedía ver a los invitados.

Los reyes de Genbu y Byakko conversaban, pudo reconocer a varios nobles de Seiryu, frunció el cejo cuando su mirada se topo con la figura del príncipe de Byakko, un ser desagradable que le enviaba obsequios cada semana. También los principales sacerdotes de los cuatro reinos estaban presentes y el representante de Nehelin conversaba con su hermano. Las personas invitadas a su presentación eran gente sumamente importante pero a ella poco le importaba, con su miraba buscaba entre los invitados a los representantes de Suzaku.

"Es hora, hija…- la voz del rey le hizo brincar del susto-. ¿A quien espiabas en esta ocasión?"

"A nadie, padre…- deposito un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

"Bien, entonces dame tu mano y entremos al salón.- sonrió orgulloso, no existía mujer mas hermosa que su querida hija.

El anuncio del rey hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Las enormes puertas de madera con incrustaciones en oro y joyas fueron abiertas permitiendo al rey ingresar a aquella habitación adornada especialmente para la joven que le acompañaba. La sorpresa fue general, los invitados comprendieron al instante por que Seiryu rendía tantos honores a la joven princesa.

Uno a uno, los invitados presentaron sus obsequios a Hermione que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se mostraba amable. La joven estaba aburrida, jamás había sido de su agrado estar en fiesta de ese tipo, incluso rogó a su padre evitarle ese martirio y el viejo rey habría aceptado de no ser por la rotunda negativa de su madre.

"Eres la princesa de Seiryu…-le recordó con insistencia la reina.

"Los príncipes de Suzaku…- escucho a su hermano susurrar.

Su sonrisa se ensancho. Enfrente de ella se encontraban sus amigos de la infancia. Harry como príncipe heredero se conducía con mucha solemnidad y tras felicitarla fue sentado a un lado del príncipe Marvolo. Un leve asentimiento por parte de ambos en señal de saludo, era evidente la poca simpatía que sentía el uno por el otro.

"Felicidades, Hermione…- toda su atención fue capturada por el joven príncipe de Suzaku que junto con su obsequio entregaba un ramo de las mejores flores que crecían en el palacio del Sur y que ella acepto como el mas costoso de los obsequios.

"Muchas gracias…-un tenue color carmesí adorno sus mejillas, una reacción que fue percibida por su maestra que entre las sombras le vigilaba.

El aire le falto a Kassandra y se recargo contra el pilar, un súbito mareo, la palidez en su piel y el frió sudor que perlaba su frente alertaron a algunos de sus hombres que corrieron en su auxilio.

"Estoy bien, vuelvan a sus puestos…- intento normalizar su respiración. No mentía, con el paso de los minutos su respiración dejo de ser agitada y el rostro volvió a tener un semblante menos pálido.

-¿Qué había sido eso?-

Conocía a los dos príncipes de Suzaku desde niños. Era una tradición entre los reinos que los príncipes debían pasar tiempo juntos, una forma en que se pretendía relacionar los lazos de amistad que preservarían la paz en aquellos territorios. Sin embargo, aquellos esporádicos encuentros solo provocaron diversas rencillas entre los príncipes herederos de Suzaku y Seiryu. El príncipe Harry tenia gran estima por la princesa del reino del Este pero no por el Príncipe Marvolo que al ser cuatro años mas grande que el resto de los herederos evitaba a toda costa su compañía, incluso los miraba con desdén.

El príncipe Marvolo también detestaba con todas sus fuerzas al heredero de Suzaku, a su corta edad contaba con la simpatía de su pueblo, sacerdotes y militares, los tres elementos que volvían fuerte a una nación. A su corta edad, Marvolo conocía las leyes que regían la paz de los cuatro reinos y también los tratados que fueron heredados por generaciones.

Seiryu no había tenido jamás una princesa y por eso nunca se habían encontrado en la posición que ahora le quitaba el sueño al posesivo Príncipe. Al llegar a la edad de 15 años, los reyes y príncipes de Byakko, Genbu y Suzaku se reunirían en el castillo del Dragón para solicitar la mano de su preciada hermana.

Marvolo no podía permitir que alguien le quitara al rayo de luz que iluminaba sus días, sin importar que la ley así lo estableciera. Su padre compartía su sentir. Seiryu tenía una hija que no les sería arrebatada.

"¿Qué ha sido esa visión?.- sujeto su rostro, intentando controlar el dolor que le taladraba el cerebro. Los insistentes espasmos le obligaron a correr a sus habitaciones y cayo de rodillas sobre el altar a Seiryu que había mandado a construir.

Un escenario de sangre y las ondeantes banderas del dragón se perdían entre un mar de gente. ¿Suzaku los atacaba, eso era inaudito pero entre aquel ejercito se distinguía el carruaje del rey que conversaba con el comandante de sus tropas. Nehelin se encontraba reducido a cenizas.

"Responde a mi rezo, Seiryu…- con sus temblorosas manos acaricio la fría estatua de cristal azul-. ¿Ha sido una visión del futuro¿Por qué precisamente ahora¿por que justamente cuando el príncipe de Suzaku entrego flores del sagrado árbol de cerezo a tu hija?"

Ajenos a los rezos del comandante de Seiryu, en el salón principal de castillo la fiesta continuaba y la música dio inicio. Acompañada de su hermano, Hermione observaba a las parejas que comenzaban a bailar en el centro de la pista. Los reyes de los cuatro reinos se habían retirado minutos atrás.

"¿Me permitiría esta pieza?.- Hermione sonrió al hombre que le tendía su mano.

"Por supuesto.- se puso en pie y caminaron hacia la pista-. Te ves bien con traje de gala, Harry"

"Me siento como un tonto, hubiera preferido venir con mi traje de batalla.- rió el príncipe heredero de Suzaku-. ¿Dónde te habías metido antes de la fiesta, Draco literalmente nos arrastro del palacio para poder conversar contigo"

"Intentaba vencer al comandante de Seiryu…-sonrió al tiempo en que Harry posaba su mano unos centímetros arriba de su cintura-. Obvio es que no lo conseguí y mañana tendré mi castigo por atreverme a tomar la espada de mi padre".

"No eres una princesa ordinaria…- ahora fue el turno de Harry para sonreír-. Con razón mi hermano te quiere tanto…"

"¿De verdad?.- un tenue color carmesí adorno sus mejillas y esta vez fue Marvolo quien lo vio.

Se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. ¿Acaso su hermana estaba enamorada del príncipe heredero de Suzaku?. No, eso jamás iba a permitirlo. Ningún hijo de Suzaku tendría a su hermana, mejor dicho, nadie merecía ese honor.

"Lestrange…- susurro a uno de sus hombres de confianza.

"¿Mi señor?.- el hombre se acerco con discreción.

"Que los hombres ocupen sus posiciones y aguarden por mi señal…- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Lune observaba aquella escena, como maestro de los dos príncipes de Suzaku era su obligación salvaguardar su seguridad. Desde hacia rato que no veía por ningún lado a Kassandra y eso le preocupaba. Un comandante solo abandonaba su posición por dos poderosos motivos, a petición del rey o por razones de salud…

"Probablemente ha acompañado al rey Severus…- pensó en voz alta provocando la curiosidad del joven príncipe de Suzaku-. ¿Ocurre algo, príncipe?"

"Estaba pensando en invitarte a bailar…- le guiño el ojo lo que provoco una asesina mirada por parte de su maestra, clara advertencia de "ni se te ocurra"-. Por favor, Harry ya ha bailado 2 piezas con Hermione y yo también quiero estar con ella…"

"Entonces acérquese y diga a su hermano que su turno ha terminado…- resoplo, los jóvenes de ahora no tenían respeto hacia sus superiores.

"Mi hermano no aceptara quedarse como un tonto frente a toda esta gente…- le ofreció su mano-. ¿Por favor?"

"Hablare seriamente con ustedes cuando estemos de vuelta en Suzaku…- exclamo molesta-. Mi trabajo se limita a cuidar de ustedes, instruirlos, el rey jamás menciono que también tenia que ser maestra de baile."

"Eso entra dentro de la instrucción…- una burlona sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco antes de colocar su mano uno centímetros arriba de la cintura del comandante de Suzaku, si bajaba la mano de ese perímetro su vida estaría en serio peligro.

"Silencio príncipe…- comenzaron a avanzar entre los invitados hasta que estuvieron cerca de la pareja en cuestión.

Harry sonrió a su hermano. A veces era tan infantil. Un rápido movimiento y cambiaron de parejas, algo que agradeció infinitamente el comandante que con una simple mirada obligo al príncipe heredero a devolverle a su mesa.

Hermione estaba feliz, tenia varios meses que por las diversas actividades de Draco no había tenido oportunidad de verle. Su cabello era un poco mas largo de lo que recordaba y su piel estaba un poco mas oscura debido al abrazante sol. Ser un príncipe era algo difícil, ella lo entendía muy bien al encontrarse en la misma situación.

"Este día será elegido el que tendrá el honor de compartir tu lecho…- susurro y el calido aliento provoco un nuevo sonrojo en el rostro de Hermione-. Mi hermano ha hablado por muchas noches con mi padre y logro convencerlo… al caer la noche, por fin podré decirle al mundo que mi corazón te pertenece".

"¿Me volveré tu prometida?.- había aguardado con paciencia muchos años el llegar a la edad de quince años.

"Si, Harry no tiene deseos de casarse aun y como un favor especial le ha pedido a mi padre que solicite tu mano para que puedas casarte conmigo…-sonrió una mirada de absoluta devoción apareció en su rostro-. El problema radica en si tu lo aceptaras¿quieres estar atada a un hombre que jamás será rey?"

"Yo solo quiero estar contigo…- un leve asentimiento por parte de la joven, la melodía había terminado y los reyes clamaban su atención.

Hermione corrió al encuentro de su padre que le recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Kassandra estaba de vuelta justo al tiempo en que Marvolo abandonaba el salón. Por la expresión en el rostro de su padre un contrato de futuro matrimonio había sido celebrado. Su hermana sería la esposa de alguno de aquellos insulsos príncipes que profanaban con su presencia el castillo de sus ancestros.

"Aunque las consecuencias sean una guerra…- tomo una ballesta y camino hacia la parte mas alta del salón, necesitaba una buena visión para realizar el letal disparo.

La gente aguardaba por el anuncio que el rey Severus estaba a punto de realizar. Los reyes se reunieron con sus respectivos hijos. Un gesto de victoria en el rostro del rey de Suzaku provoco la sonrisa de ambos príncipes. Su padre era un gran negociador y por el rostro de los reyes de Genbu y Byakko, el contrato estaba hecho.

"Este día en el que mi única hija llega a la edad de 15 años, los reyes de los países vecinos se han acercado a mi para solicitarla en matrimonio…- la reina abrazo a su hija-. Tras un acuerdo mutuo, Genbu y Byakko renunciaron a sus pretensiones…- su mirada centelleo cuando descubrió la sonriente expresión en el rostro del rey James-. Es un honor…- estas palabras salieron con dificultad de su boca-. Anunciar el compromiso entre mi preciosa hija y el príncipe heredero de Suzaku…"

La sorpresa fue general entre los ahí presentes pero no tan evidente como fue en el caso del príncipe Harry quien tras mirar a su hermano y a su amiga de infancia, centro toda su atención en su padre y un profundo odio brillo en su verde mirada.

"Tu prometiste que el compromiso matrimonial sería celebrado con mi hermano…- el rey sonrió ante la furia que su primogénito sentía en esos momentos.

"Lo se, pero después de ver a la hija de Seiryu tome la decisión de que una mujer tan bella merece portar la corona de mi reino…-Lune observaba con atención la escena. Harry estaba furioso, Draco estaba en shock y el rey James mostraba una cínica sonrisa que solo aumentaba la ira del príncipe heredero-. Tomar decisiones forma parte del puesto que caerá sobre tus hombros algún día, hijo… muchas de ellas decepcionaran a tus seres queridos pero ya después tendrás tiempo de disculparte con ellos".

"Tal vez así sea, padre…- se irguió orgulloso y una fría sonrisa se formo en su rostro lo que borro la sonrisa del rey-. Pero mientras ese momento llegue, en mi mente quedara grabada la lección de que tu palabra no vale nada…- le dio la espalda y observo a su hermano-. Por la decisión de nuestro padre, yo he faltado a la promesa que te hice…-lo sujeto del hombro-. Asumo toda la responsabilidad y comprenderé a la perfección que nunca mas creas en mi…"

"¡Excelencia!.- dichas estas palabras el príncipe de Suzaku se abrió paso entre la multitud, tenia que salir lo antes posible, el ambiente lo asfixiaba y un malsano odio hacia su padre comenzaba a carcomer su noble corazón.

El grito del comandante de Suzaku fue callado por el sonido de una flecha que atravesó el salón y rozo la cabeza del príncipe Harry. Los gritos y la desesperación de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, una segunda flecha fue disparada hacia el príncipe que se encontraba de rodillas, el rostro cubierto con su mano y de la cual escurría un rojizo líquido que manchaba al fénix bordado en el pecho de su traje.

"¡Por Seiryu!.- Hermione cubrió su rostro ante la escena y junto con su madre fue resguardada por los soldados del reino.

Aquel segundo proyectil se abrió paso entre la tela, la piel y las costillas, el afilado metal perforo los pulmones y partió en dos el corazón de la victima que aun con vida, se desplomo sobre un cuerpo que por el peso perdió el equilibrio y se desplomo contra el frió suelo.

"¡Príncipe!.- Lune desenvaino su espada, estaban siendo atacados y con la enloquecida multitud que corría por salvar su vida era difícil localizar al causante de aquel atentado.

La sangre de Suzaku había sido derramada y a cierta distancia, los invitados observaban a un malherido príncipe sostener entre sus brazos el cuerpo agónico de su padre. En un momento de desesperación, el rey James se interpuso entre su hijo y la flecha.

"La llama de Suzaku se mantiene viva…-susurro el rey-. Mi muerte no puede quedar impune…-se aferro a las ropas de Harry manchándolas con su sangre-. Tienes que vengarme… Harry"

El rey murió en los brazos de su hijo. Aquello tenía que ser un mal sueño. Harry exigía despertarse, incorporarse de su cama en la habitación norte del castillo de Suzaku, cambiar sus ropas y bajar rápidamente al comedor principal en donde su padre estaría aguardando por él. Cumplir 21 años significaba que todas sus actividades debían ser vigiladas por el rey en persona, su padre sería ahora el maestro que le guiaría… aun debía aprender muchas cosas.

Tres disparos mas le sacaron de sus pensamientos, ninguno de ellos dio en su objetivo. Lune era el comandante de Suzaku, encargada de vigilar la seguridad de su rey y dar su vida a un precio muy alto si es que la situación lo ameritaba… el rey James estaba sin vida y no estaba dispuesta a que Suzaku perdiera a otro de sus hijos.

Un grupo de hombres encapuchados rodearon a los representantes del Fénix del sur. La situación era obvia, la dinastía de los reyes de Suzaku debía extinguirse esa noche. Lune se puso en guardia y Draco empuño por primera vez su espada. Su hermano estaba herido, la lesión en su frente no paraba de sangrar… de su padre no tenia que preocuparse, se encontraba ya junto a sus ancestros.

Kassandra por otra parte no entendía lo que pasaba. Los hombres a los que diera instrucciones durante días no se encontraban en sus posiciones, todo era un absoluto caos y sin detenerse a pensar empuño su espada y corrió hacia los desconocidos que rodeaban al grupo de Suzaku.

El golpe de las espadas y los cuerpos heridos o muertos que caían al suelo era el escenario de aquel cumpleaños numero 15 para la hija de Seiryu. Hermione lloraba con desesperación y buscaba por todos los medios librarse de los soldados y correr a lado del único hombre que temía perder. Los enemigos eran numerosos y aparte del comandante de Seiryu nadie mas ayudaba, todos los invitados se resguardaban tras los enormes pilares del castillo y rogaban por que la tragedia llegara a su fin.

"No se quedara así tu muerte, padre…-Harry se libero del pesado cuerpo del finado rey. Las flechas habían sido disparadas del segundo piso del salón y el responsable aun se encontraba ahí, podía jurarlo.

El rey Severus limpio el sudor que perlaba su frente. La única persona capaz de organizar aquella masacre era su hijo Marvolo, solo él tenía poder para controlar a los hombres del ejercito de Seiryu y conseguir que estos no estuvieran en los puestos que su comandante les había indicado. Su tonto hijo no fue capaz de controlar su odio hacia Suzaku y ahora no existía marcha atrás, el príncipe Harry se abría paso entre los hombres que le rodeaban, la vida del príncipe de Seiryu peligraba.

Tomo la ballesta que sostenía uno de los soldados que resguardaban a su mayor tesoro. El miedo estaba impreso en el rostro de su amada hija, lucía desprotegida e indefensa, su rostro bañado en llanto y ni aun así dejaba de ser hermosa. Tras dirigirle una fugaz sonrisa apunto con el arma al vástago de su Némesis, no tuvo tiempo de realizar el disparo pues la espada de Lune corto el viento y se clavo en el cuerpo del rey que murió al instante.

"¡Padre!.- Hermione rompió en nuevos sollozos y la espada de Kassandra cayo al suelo.

"Mi señor…- susurro el comandante de Seiryu que con vacilantes pasos se acerco al cuerpo sin vida del soberano.

Lune palideció, su espada había arrebatado la vida del rey Dragón para proteger al hombre que le fue confiado desde su nacimiento. Marvolo abandono su escondite tras ver caer a su padre y Genbu y Byakko abandonaron el castillo, la sangre de los soberanos mas poderosos de esas tierras había sido derramada.

"Esto no tenia que ser así…- Marvolo se acerco al cuerpo del rey Severus y cayo de rodillas ante el cuerpo sin vida. Hermione lloraba sobre el pecho de su padre y la reina se encontraba en el suelo, se había desmayado.

"Toma al rey, llévate a los hijos de Suzaku y abandonemos las tierras de Seiryu lo antes posible…- el anciano sacerdote saco a Lune del trance-. Los segundos son vitales y esta noche ha sido derramada la sangre con la que se escribirá la historia a partir de hoy…"

"Príncipe Harry…- Lune asintió y jalo del joven que ahora sería el nuevo rey de Suzaku.

"Si…- ninguno de los dos hijos de Suzaku comprendían que había pasado, es difícil asimilar tanta muerte.

Una fiera mirada detuvo al comandante de Suzaku. De pie, sosteniendo a la deshecha princesa de Seiryu, Kassandra miraba a su amiga de la infancia. Aquello jamás se lo perdonaría y los dos comandantes sabían que esta no sería la última vez que se verían las caras.

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO**

Durante 10 noches, la angustia, el miedo y el odio fueron sentimientos que tuvieron en común los habitantes de los 4 reinos. Seiryu y Suzaku rindieron honores a sus reyes muertos, entre lágrimas y lamentos ascendieron a la corona de sus países Marvolo y Harry.

Por cinco noches, el entonces príncipe de Suzaku se encerró a piedra y lodo en el templo del fénix. No comió ni durmió durante ese tiempo y los gritos que profanaban la tranquilidad de ese recinto de mármol eran ahogados por una tormenta que dejaba caer toda su furia sobre las tierras del reino.

La madre de Draco estaba destrozada y el joven rubio no podía más que mirar desde su ventana el templo erigido al dios Suzaku. Nada de lo que pudiera decir podría calmar la ira de su hermano, Draco se sentía mal consigo mismo… le dolía la muerte de su padre pero no conseguía odiar a Seiryu, eso sería odiar a sus hijos y su corazón pertenecía a su única hija.

Al amanecer del sexto día y desde el mismo lugar, Draco vio las puertas del templo abrirse de par en par. Su hermano salía al mundo exterior, estaba sucio y la sangre seca en su rostro le daba un aspecto lúgubre. Trece pasos y el hijo de Suzaku estaba parado en la lluvia, el liquido recorría su cuerpo, lavaba la sangre de su rostro y dejo a la luz una cicatriz en forma trueno que le ayudaría a recordar por siempre la muerte de su padre.

"¡Hermano!.- Draco bajo atropelladamente las escaleras del palacio y corrió hacia Harry, lo abrazo con fuerza intentando cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una ilusión-. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Harry…- la respuesta jamás llego a oídos del rubio. Ayudada por una de sus doncellas, Lady Narcissa iba al encuentro de su otro hijo. El príncipe se aparto de su hermano y fue a los brazos de la mujer que le criara y amara como la madre que muriera al traerle a este mundo.

"No debe esforzarse…- la tomo en brazos y subió las escaleras-. Es malo para su salud…"

"Me lo han arrebatado, hijo…-Draco se mordió el labio, nuevamente los sentimientos de culpa le atormentaban-. Mi felicidad ha sido robada y solo rezo a Genbu y Suzaku para que pronto me lleven junto a tu padre…- la mujer acaricio el rostro del joven príncipe-. Te le pareces tanto…"

"Ten calma, madre…- la deposito en la cama y se sentó a su lado, tomando las pálidas manos entre las suyas y a las cuales deposito tiernos besos que calmaron la desesperación de Narcissa.

"El culpable debe pagar, hijo…- sollozo una vez mas Narcissa, llanto que Harry limpio con sus manos y que sirvió para humedecer sus labios.

"Lo se, madre…-Harry apoyo su frente contra la de Narcissa-. Y lo hará…- Draco que se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta palideció-. Seiryu atento contra mi vida y nos arrebato a mi padre…- estas palabras provocaron nuevos espasmos de llanto en la rubia-. Suzaku ha hablado conmigo y clama venganza por la muerte de su amado hijo…-se acomodo en la cama de la reina, Narcissa descanso su cabeza contra el pecho del príncipe que con sumo cariño acaricio sus largos cabellos, aguardando por que el sueño trajera un poco de paz a la mujer.

"¿Qué tienes en mente, hermano?.- pregunto Draco, titubeante, la oscuridad en la mirada de Harry no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Nada, Draco…- sonrió indiferente para después depositar un beso en los cabellos de la reina-. Pero te agradeceré que llames a Lune dentro de dos horas…-una expresión inocente en su rostro corroboro las sospechas del rubio-. Debo asearme, comer algo y rendir honores a nuestro padre…"

"¿Le dejaras descansar en Suzaku?.- Draco tenía sus dudas.

"No, ningún rey que gobernara nuestro país ha tenido tal destino…- se puso en pie y condujo a su hermano fuera de las habitaciones de la reina-. Recuerda que es parte de las ancestrales costumbres que nos fueron heredadas…- ironizo-. Le llevaremos a Nehelin".

"Dumbledore no esta de acuerdo con ello…- descendían los escalones del portentoso castillo-. Dijo que en vista a la situación en que nos encontramos, lo mejor era rendir honor a nuestro rey en las tierras del castillo".

"¡No me contradigas!.- bramo Harry-. Con la muerte de nuestro padre, yo ascendí al trono…-los sirvientes que se encontraban cerca huyeron despavoridos. El dolor en los ojos del ahora Rey de Suzaku eran una advertencia de peligro, un fuego verde que abrasaba todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino y ni siquiera Draco estaba eximido de esa ira-. Como rey, se hará mi voluntad, Dumbledore como consejero que es…- mordió su labio y un hilillo de sangre corrió por su piel.

"Le daré tu mensaje a Lune…- Draco se aparto de su hermano.

La lluvia inclemente mojo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Las nubes impedían diferenciar entre el día y la noche, los truenos eran el único sonido que se escuchaba en las calles de Suzaku… suspiro… tal como lo imaginara, el hombre que abandono el templo del dios fénix no era su hermano. Los ojos de ese extraño eran fríos, su sonrisa desprovista de cualquier emoción, era la primera vez que imponía su voluntad y esto provoco que el rubio, dirigiera su mirada hacia el Este.

"Hermione…- susurro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la joven princesa nacida bajo la protección del dragón Seiryu se encontrara bien.

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO**

**Primera nota de la historia.**

Tengo que decir que la decido con especial cariño a Monse, la idea surgió gracias a ella y también al grupo H.I.M. el titulo hace referencia a la canción causante y aclaro que salvo el titulo, no verán una sola letra de ella, solo me inspiró. Es una historia corta, en el primer capitulo pretendí explicar el motivo por el cual los amantes jamás podrán ser felices, el segundo capitulo se enfoca en explicar los intereses y cambios que habrá en los personajes, si el tercer capitulo se materializa como lo tengo planeado creo que el final no será muy grato aunque eso es evidente desde el inicio de la historia… dios, Shakespeare es mi Lord en este genero…

¿Confuso, no lo dudo, originalmente Harry y Hermione iban a ser hermanos pero eso le quita el drama y el sadismo con el cual se matiza el capitulo II¿poco creíble la situación, tampoco lo dudo, cuando hice los bandos tome una moneda y lo deje al azar, también mezcle un poco de mitología oriental, Genbu del Norte, Suzaku del Sur, Seiryu del Este y Byakko del Oeste, el rey celestial dividió al cielo en cuatro y cada cuadrante era controlado por un dios bestia… siempre me ha gustado el dragon de Seiryu y era mas que obvio que el fénix de Suzaku debía pertenecer a Harry… también me puse a jugar con otras cosas, -¡Monse, cumplí con mi promesa¿te acuerdas de lo que te ofrecí en nuestra ultima platica?- anyway, espero sea de su agrado y que al final me de tiempo para continuar con mi plan de trabajo.

Les doy la bienvenida a esta historia y ruego por finalizarla con éxito…

Oracle.


	2. This World is a cruel place

**This World is a cruel place**

Abriéndose paso entre los curiosos, el nuevo rey de Seiryu dirigía sus pasos hacia el extremo oeste de su portentoso castillo, estaba fastidiado de tener que escuchar los sollozos de su madre. La muerte de su padre no estaba contemplada en su plan, Marvolo no era tonto, necesitaba libertad y el rey Severus con vida le permitía tenerla… lastima que los planes se adelantaran 2 años, ahora no habría nada interesante para esa futura fecha.

"Comandante, qué casualidad encontrarla aquí.- una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al descubrir una figura oculta en la penumbra y que resguardaba la entrada a la única habitación de ese lugar que se encontraba ocupada-. ¿Alguna excusa con la cual justifiques tu ausencia en las ultimas 12 reuniones que he convocado?"

"Ninguna que no hable de mi juramento a su padre y además se encuentra estrechamente ligado a la seguridad de la princesa…- abandono su escondite.

"¿Vigilas que nadie se acerque a mi pobre niña?.- se quedo pensativo-. Si, es buena excusa… ¿Tienes algo que decirme?"

"Nada que no le haya informado ya la doncella de la reina.- hizo una leve reverencia.

"Tienes ojos por todas partes, Kassandra.- no dejaba de sonreír-. Siempre te admire esa habilidad…"

"Su hermana se encuentra despierta si es que ha venido a verle.- le permitió el acceso, su mirada se encontraba fija en el piso, no toleraba la presencia de Marvolo en ese lugar pero ahora no estaba hablando con un príncipe al cual podía callar con un simple movimiento de su mano, Marvolo era el nuevo soberano de esas tierras y portaba la espada con la empuñadura del dragón que le obligaba a tragarse el desprecio que sentía en esos momentos.

"Si, es verdad.- le miro con desdén -. Reúnete con mis tropas, necesito que emplees un poco de tu talento militar y me digas la mejor forma de destruir a nuestro vecino del Sur"

"¿Planea atacar al rey de Suzaku?.- palideció, su temor mas grande se estaba materializando y Marvolo estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

"¿No debería?.- había una lastima hiriente y burlona en los azules ojos de Marvolo-. Su rey le arrebato la vida a mi padre, Seiryu debe vengar la sangre derramada…"

"Seiryu estará de acuerdo con el hecho de que fue sangre de Suzaku la primera en ser vertida en el décimo quinto cumpleaños de su única hija…- Marvolo le miraba amenazante, su comandante haciendo gala de su astucia le echaba en cara que en esa historia solo había un culpable.

"Tu naciste para satisfacer los deseos de tu soberano…- su mano capturo la empuñadura del Dragón e inevitablemente Kassandra se arrodillo ante el-. ¿Algo mas que quieras aclarar?"

"Nada, mi señor.- se puso en pie y se alejo.

Marvolo aguardo unos minutos antes de ingresar a la habitación de su joven hermana, de no ser por que necesitaba de Kassandra en esos momentos… maldijo la existencia de esa mujer. Un poco mas tranquilo, abrió de par en par las puertas de esa habitación, el extremo oeste pertenecía exclusivamente a Hermione, aun permanecía en su memoria la expresión en el rostro de su hermana cuando el rey Severus le hizo entrega de su quinto regalo de cumpleaños.

"Hermana…- no tardo en descubrir la silueta de la princesa.

Postrada ante la ventana que daba al sur, Hermione ignoro la presencia de Marvolo. Una sonrisa de comprensión apareció en el rostro del joven rey, la muerte de su padre había herido profundamente la inocente alma de su hermana, había olvidado que la unión entre padre e hija fue tan ligada que era un verdadero milagro que ella aun se encontrara con vida.

"Mi pobre hermana.- se sentó a un lado de Hermione y con cuidado atrajo el joven cuerpo contra su pecho-. Tan hermosa, tan joven… ni siquiera con el dolor impreso en tu rostro se marchita tu belleza…- sus dedos delineaban los inmaculados labios-. Nuestro padre no soportaba la idea de que alguien te arrebatara de su lado…"

Guardo silencio, una solitaria lágrima había surcado el pálido rostro de la joven y con absoluta devoción Marvolo la bebió. Deposito un beso sobre los castaños cabellos, sus dedos no se apartaban de los labios de Hermione.

"Nadie en estas tierras es digno de ti…-susurro al oído de la joven-. Nadie que no sea yo tiene derecho a tenerte entre sus brazos, tu has nacido para acompañarme…-sonrió y disminuyo la distancia que le separaba de su única obsesión durante los últimos 13 años-. No permitiré que te arrebaten de mi lado…"

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de su hermana que fue abruptamente obligada a encarar una realidad que lejos estaba de comprender, su hermano mayor le reclamaba como mujer y el terror le hizo presa.

"¡No!.- empujo de Marvolo y se resguardo en uno de los rincones de su habitación.

"¿Hermione?.- desconcertado, Marvolo intento acercarse a su asustada hermana-. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Que se vaya, Kassandra!.- los gritos de la joven princesa provocaron nerviosismo en Marvolo que no se dio cuenta del momento en que la mujer encargada de proteger a su hermana irrumpía en la habitación.

"Cálmese…- Hermione se arrojo a los brazos de su maestra y amiga-. Es su hermano, no le hará daño".

"¡Sácalo de aquí!.- los gritos histéricos de Hermione atrajeron a varios sirvientes y soldados-. No quiero verle, que no me toque.- sus ojos se posaron en Marvolo-. ¡Lárgate!"

"Mi señor.- uno de los consejeros del joven rey le condujo fuera de la habitación. Marvolo no comprendía el motivo por el cual su hermana había reaccionado en esa forma y sin embargo, jamás olvidaría el odio que Hermione le dirigiera por primera vez.

"Quiero verlo…- sollozo contra el pecho de Kassandra-. Necesito saber que se encuentra bien…"

"Preparen el baño, traigan comida y déjennos a solas.- nadie de la servidumbre se atrevió a cuestionar las ordenes de Kassandra que prodigaba cierta calma a la asustada princesa.

Permanecieron en el mismo lugar hasta que la última de las doncellas se retiro y existió la certeza de que no serían interrumpidas. Con cierta dificultad condujo a Hermione hacia el cuarto de baño en donde una humeante tina aguardaba por la princesa, las prendas cayeron al suelo y la desnudez de aquel cuerpo fue celada por el cristalino líquido.

"Quiero verle…- exclamo distraídamente-. ¿Me ayudaras?"

"¿Por qué tanta necedad?.- resoplo al tiempo en que limpiaba con una esponja la espalda de Hermione-. La situación es peor de lo que imaginaba…- guardo silencio, cuestionándose si debía informar a la joven de lo que estaba punto de suceder-. Su hermano pretende atacar al reino de Suzaku".

"¿Guerra?.- la ansiedad provoco que su cuerpo temblara.

"Mis generales se encuentran reuniendo a las tropas.- asintió-. No es seguro que usted abandone el castillo, no cuando se rumora que el rey de Suzaku tiene los mismo planes en contra nuestra"

"¿Harry?.- le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que el noble y pacifico joven con el que compartiera su infancia pudiera materializar planes tan funestos-. ¡Eso es imposible, Kassandra¡llévame a Suzaku, se que Harry me escuchara!"

"Sabe que no puedo hacer lo que me pide.- acaricio los húmedos cabellos de Hermione antes de cambiar el tema de conversación-. ¿Qué le dijo el rey?".

"Nada…- su cuerpo se estremeció ante el recuerdo que rompía en pedazos el amor fraternal que le uniera a Marvolo-. No importa…"

"Importa si quiere mi ayuda…-era la primera vez que veía tanto miedo en aquellos ojos castaños tan parecidos a los del finado rey-. ¿Por qué lo ha echado de sus aposentos?"

"Me ha besado…-susurro-. No como hermano, no como amigo… lo ha hecho como un hombre que reclama lo que es de su propiedad"

"¿Qué ha dicho?.- ahora fue el turno de Kassandra para palidecer, la confidencia de la princesa solo corroboraba sus sospechas, Marvolo estaba enamorado de su propia hermana.

"Tengo que huir, Kassandra.- suplico-. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"

"No puede…- ahora mas que nunca era vital mantener a Hermione resguardada en el castillo, si Marvolo llegaba a enterarse del amor que la princesa le profesaba al príncipe de Suzaku la guerra sería inminente-. Le prohíbo abandonar este lugar…"

"Pero Kassandra¿acaso no me has escuchado?.- sollozo Hermione solo para encontrarse con la actitud inquebrantable del general de Seiryu y ya no más con su confidente-. ¿Por qué me niegas reunirme con él?"

"Por que es un sentimiento egoísta el que usted me comparte.- se puso en pie-. Con lo que su hermano le ha revelado ya no puede pensar solo en usted¿acaso no mide las consecuencias que acarrearía su petición?".

"No, Kassandra.- el sonido de pasos en el corredor solo confirmaron las sospechas de Hermione-. ¡No puedes encerrarme!"

"Puedo y lo haré por su seguridad.- sentencio Kassandra-. A partir de ahora no mas contemplaciones, permanecerá en este lugar, los soldados tienen ordenes de recurrir a la fuerza si la situación lo amerita… enviare a una de las consortes del rey Marvolo para que le ayude.- Hermione le miraba con asombro-. La hija del señor de Byakko, Lady Ginevra estará encantada de hacerle compañía".

"¡Aguarda, por favor!.- sus gritos quedaron ahogados por el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba tras la espalda del comandante de Seiryu.

_-Por favor, no cometa una tontería-_

Desesperada por los últimos eventos en su vida, Hermione se vistió apresuradamente y empaco en una pequeña maleta algunas de sus pertenencias. Kassandra que era su ultimo recurso le había dado la espalda y el amor a Draco le hacia albergar la esperanza de que encontraría ayuda en el reino de Suzaku… Harry era su amigo mas querido y ahora era el rey de las tierras vecinas… él si escucharía su suplica.

Deshacerse de los soldados no fue gran problema, aguardo por Lady Ginevra y la noqueo en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, conociendo a Kassandra lo mas probable era que utilizaría la magia que corría por todo el castillo y empleara un hechizo que solo permitiera la salida de personas que no fueran la princesa.

"Pero su magia no es tan fuerte como la del sacerdote…- se agazapo frente a la desmayada mujer y comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, durante cuatro años de su vida Marvolo le había enseñado ese sutil arte insistiendo siempre en un punto.

_-Para todo candado existe una llave-_

"¡Aquí esta!.- descubrió un dije que colgaba del delgado cuello de Ginevra, pese a la desilusión recientemente sufrida se alegro de que al final sirvieran de algo las lecciones de Marvolo-. Es magia antigua, nada que me cause problemas…- cambio una ves mas sus ropas y se coloco el dije-. Bien… veremos que tal sale mi plan…"

En cuanto su mano se poso sobre la perilla las puertas se abrieron de par en par, los soldados ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarla, para ellos una mujer había entrado y era una mujer quien salía… ¿Qué mas podían hacer?"

"Por ahora todo marcha bien…-se refugio en uno de los solitarios pasillos y comenzó a palpar la fría superficie, estaba segura de que en ese lugar había una pasadizo secreto que le llevaría fuera del castillo, a las caballerizas del reino.

No cabía de júbilo cuando el relinchar de los caballos llego a sus oídos. Estaba fuera del castillo, lejos de las manos de su hermano y con la posibilidad de huir hacia el único lugar en el que estaría a salvo… llegar a Suzaku era una difícil tarea, la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre su frágil cuerpo había vuelto inestable y peligroso el camino…

_-Si tan solo tuviera otra opción…-_

"No puedo dar marcha atrás…- nauseas volvieron a aquejarle, aun sentía en sus labios la esencia de su hermano-. Él me protegerá, Marvolo…- dirigió su vista hacia la torre en donde el rey de Seiryu estaría descansando-. Empuñara su espada para impedirte volver a tocarme…-su llanto se confundía con la lluvia que resbalaba por su rostro-. Has pecado, hijo de Seiryu… olvidaste que fuimos engendrados por el mismo padre… por tu malsano deseo nos has llevado a la destrucción…"

Monto al caballo más veloz y sujeto con determinación las riendas del animal, conocía como nadie a Kassandra, sabía que contaba con escasos minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta de su huida… el caballo salio a todo galope y el castillo en el que viviera toda su vida se fue quedando atrás junto con sus recuerdos… su madre nunca le quiso tanto como a Marvolo y su querido padre no estaba ya para consolarle.

"Que alguien perdone tu afrenta, Marvolo…-se detuvo cuando Suzaku quedo frente a sus ojos-. Por que ni mi padre, ni Seiryu… mucho menos yo, lo haremos…"

Frunció el cejo mientras descendía del caballo, su entrevista con Lune había sido en vano, el comandante de Suzaku no escuchaba sus argumentos, la guerra contra Seiryu era latente con el paso de los días y su única preocupación era saber de la joven princesa de aquel reino. ¿Cómo podría verla a la cara?.

"Hermione…- Draco se dejo caer el frió piso de mármol del templo de Suzaku. Tenía muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparse y la sensación de que cargaba el mundo en sus hombros solo aumentaban el insistente dolor en su cabeza.

_-¿Draco?-_

El príncipe se puso en pie¿aquello era posible, una silueta emergió tras la estatua del fénix y la poca luz proporcionada por las velas ilumino el rostro del intruso… titubeo… ¿estaba volviéndose loco¿Su amor por esa mujer era tal que ahora su mente le jugaba una broma de pésimo gusto?… ¿Sus sentimientos por ella eran tan fuertes que había memorizado cada rasgo del todavía infantil rostro de la mujer que se adueñara de su corazón?...

"¡Oh, Draco!.- en cuanto reconoció al hombre, la asustada princesa se arrojo a sus brazos.

El rostro que se ocultaba contra su pecho para ocultar sus sollozos, los delgados brazos que le sujetaban y el inconfundible aroma de la única hija de Seiryu le hicieron ver a Draco que no se trataba de una ilusión.

"¡Hermione!.- le abrazo y beso los cabellos de la joven-. ¿Qué ha pasado¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí¿Cómo lograste evadir a los guardias?"

"Mi querido Draco…- no dejaba de sollozar, era incapaz de decirle lo feliz que era por estar nuevamente entre sus brazos-. Te he extrañado tanto…"

"No mas que yo…-no mentía, la desazón comenzaba a ceder y poco importaba el mundo si tenia a Hermione entre sus brazos-. ¿Has venido sola?"

"No quiero hablar de eso…- insistió-. He venido por que no puedo permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar.- Draco supuso que se refería al castillo de Seiryu-. Permite que me quede a tu lado… no dejes que nos separen"

"¿Acaso…?.- la pregunto no pudo concluirse pues las puertas del templo se abrieron y una enérgica figura se interpuso entre los amantes.

"¿Puedes darme una explicación a esto, Draco?.- los verdes ojos de Harry centellearon cuando reconoció el rostro de la asustada princesa que tras reconocerle forzó una tímida sonrisa.

"Harry…-instintivamente Draco protegió a Hermione-. Ella…"

"Me he fugado de mi casa, escapado de Marvolo y Kassandra.- intervino Hermione-. Vengo ante ti, rey de Suzaku… tu, mi amigo… por favor, no me hagas volver a ese lugar".

"¿Huido?.- sonrió en forma distraída-. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si tu hermano se entera que te encuentras en mis tierras?"

"Es verdad, los pondría en peligro, un motivo suficiente para que quiera atacarlos…- exclamo pensativa, había dicho una verdad parcial pues la inocente joven no se imaginaba que el hombre plantado frente a ella no era mas el amable joven que conociera-. ¿Qué haré, Draco?..."

"Vayamos dentro, este no es lugar para conversar…-respiro profundamente antes de tender su mano a la joven.

Cruzaron la estrella calle que separaba el castillo del templo, nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto… cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y poca atención prestaron al hecho de que un pequeño grupo de soldados se les unieron en el recorrido.

"Cierren las puertas…- la imperiosa voz de Harry resonó en la estancia e instintivamente Draco resguardo entre sus brazos a la princesa de Seiryu que no dejaba de temblar y observar cada centímetro de aquel lugar, era tal y como lo recordaba¿Por qué el ambiente le resultaba extraño?

"Curiosa visita la que nos honra esta noche...- descendiendo los escalones con una elegancia difícil de igualar, la presencia de Lady Narcissa calmo los ánimos en forma aparente-. ¿Por qué la ocultas de nosotros, Draco?"

"Madre…- ahora mas que nunca Draco protegió y temió por la vida de Hermione quien rogaba internamente por que Lady Narcissa comprendiera el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí.

"¿Ella es la hija de Seiryu, hijo?.- tendió su mano y Harry la sostuvo, una sonrisa amable apareció en el rostro del joven rey.

"Si, madre.- Lady Narcissa acaricio el rostro del soberano.

"Su nacimiento fue una verdadera sorpresa para el rey Severus.- hablaban tranquilamente, ignorando a las personas que se encontraban con ellos-. Para todos es sabido que solo varones nacen en el linaje de los soberanos que reinan Seiryu, son solo hijos los que sirven al Dragón del Este…-sonrió-. ¿Por qué su única hija se encuentra paseando por las tierras de Suzaku?"

"Madre, deja que sea yo quien te lo explique.- le impidió a Hermione abrir la boca, ahora mas que nunca tenia que encontrar una forma de sacarla de ese lugar.

"¿Quién es la persona que se atreve a llamarme madre?.- en esta ocasión fue Harry quien sonrió ante el comentario de Lady Narcissa-. ¿Tengo mas de un hijo, querido?.-se quedo pensativa-. ¿Acaso Suzaku me bendijo con otro de sus nobles hijos?"

"Madre…- la voz de Draco tembló.

"¡No me llames así!.- estallo en cólera contra el menor de los hijo del rey James-. Tú, traidor a tu sangre, saber que fuiste engendrado dentro de mi cuerpo solo aumenta mi odio hacia ti, maldigo la hora en que fui insultada con tu existencia…-Harry sujeto del hombro a Narcissa-. ¿Me perdonaras, hijo¿Disculparas que haya traído al mundo a un impío como el que se atreve a llamarme madre?".

"Necesita descanso…- apoyo su frente contra la de Narcissa-. ¿Quiere que le lleve a su habitación para que pueda tener un poco de calma mientras yo me encargo de solucionar este problema?"

"Si, hijo.- Harry la cargo entre sus brazos y subió las escaleras-. ¿Por qué Suzaku me ha castigado de esa forma¿Acaso le he ofendido?"

"Nunca, madre.- una simple señal suya y los jóvenes amantes quedaron rodeados por los soldados encargados de la seguridad del castillo.

"¿Draco?.- Hermione se aferro al cuerpo del joven príncipe que sostenía con determinación la empuñadura de su espada.

"No te preocupes, te sacare a salvo de aquí…-sonrió para tranquilizarla.

"¿Por qué ha reaccionado así tu madre?.- la joven tenia tanto miedo que las preguntas se agolpaban en su boca-. ¿Por qué Harry no ha dicho nada para defendernos?"

"Calma…- acaricio el rostro de Hermione. ¿Cómo explicarle la situación, decirle que en Suzaku no existía nada mas temido que la amable sonrisa de la reina, un gesto que se encargo de enseñarle a su hermano que en esos instantes descendía por las escaleras.

"Lamento la espera.- los soldados bajaron sus armas-. El asesinato de un ser querido es algo difícil de asimilar en tan poco tiempo…-ironizo al ver como Hermione se tensaba al recordar la muerte de su propio padre-. ¡Que descuido de mi parte, olvide por completo que nadie mejor que tu para comprender el sentimiento que corroe en estos momentos el corazón de mi destrozada madre".

"No tienes por que tratarla así, hermano…- reprocho Draco.

"¿Crees?.- se quedo pensativo-. Tal vez si me he excedido un poco pero no puedes culparme, Draco… mi padre fue asesinado por el hermano de tu joven dama…- respiro profundamente-. Mi madre la quiere muerta pero yo tengo mejores planes".

"¿En que estas pensando, Harry?.- su cuerpo se topo con el de Hermione quien se aferro a él.

"Nada fuera de lo planeado, despreocúpate…- los soldados separaron a la pareja e imposibilitado, Draco vio a su hermano dirigirse hacia Hermione y sujetarle del mentón-. No soy mi hermano, hija de Seiryu…- la joven palideció-. Yo no me dejo dominar por sentimentalismos sin sentido..."

"¡No la dañes, Harry!.- suplico el rubio lo que le valió una desdeñosa mirada por parte del joven rey.

"¿Dañarla?.- aplico un poco de presión y un quejido escapo de los labios de Hermione-. ¿Tanto te importa?.- se dio un leve golpe en la frente-. ¿Qué estoy diciendo, he sido testigo de su infantil romance desde que éramos niños, incluso me preste para convencer a nuestro fallecido padre de conseguírtela como futura esposa…-guardo silencio-. ¿Recuerdas que fue lo ultimo que hizo nuestro padre, Draco?.- el rubio no daba crédito a lo que veía, crueldad anegada en las verdes pupilas de su hermano-. Por ella, su hermano atento contra mi vida…"

"Harry…- sollozo Hermione, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de haber acudido a ese lugar en busca de apoyo y en su mente clamo por la ayuda de su leal guardiana

"Eres muy importante como para acabar con tu vida…-acaricio el rostro de Hermione-. ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Marvolo solo por recuperar a su querida hermana?"

"¡Suéltala, Harry!.- Draco forcejaba con sus captores.

"¿Qué haría si yo tomara antes de tiempo lo que ante la ley me pertenece?.- sonrió cruelmente-. ¿Crees que sea un motivo suficiente como para dar inicio con una guerra que culmine con la destrucción de Seiryu?"

"¡Te dije que la soltaras!.- se libero y extrajo la espada cuyo filo intento descargar sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

"¡No!.- Hermione cayó de rodillas, el escenario ante sus ojos era peor de lo que imaginara.

"Hermano…- la espada surco el aire antes de incrustarse en uno de los muebles del castillo.

"Has hecho tu elección, Draco…-la espada del fénix volvió a su funda y los soldados capturaron al príncipe-. Llévenlo a las mazmorras, es un traidor a Suzaku y no toleraremos que…"

Las órdenes del joven rey jamás llegaron a concluirse pues en ese preciso momento el filo de una espada penetro el cuerpo del único soldado que resguardaba a la princesa de Seiryu que un tanto aturdida, se arrastro al encuentro de su salvador.

"Lamento tanto haberte desobedecido…- escondió su rostro contra el pecho del redentor.

"Comandante…- la sonrisa de Harry se ensancho al tiempo que daba la bienvenida-. La reunión no estaría completa sin su presencia, Kassandra…-la mujer se mantenía imperturbable-. Es una lastima que Lune se encuentre fuera en estos momentos, se que estaría encantada de "conversar" con usted".

"Nos iremos de aquí, soberano de Suzaku.- amenazo la comandante-. ¿Quieres que sea por las buenas o por las malas?"

"La legendaria Kassandra…- se quedo pensativo-. Magnánima tu oferta, apuesto que en otras circunstancias tal vez la consideraría como una opción… lastima que hoy no es ese día…"

"Si quieres un motivo para que la guerra de inicio, personalmente me encargare de informar al rey Marvolo que has tocado lo único que tiene importancia para él.- sonrió arrogante-. ¿Crees tener los medios suficientes como para enfrentarme en el campo de batalla?".

"Haré lo que sea con tal de vengar el asesinato de mi padre…- siseo Harry-. Y si tengo que pasar sobre tu cadáver para dar muerte a los hijos de Seiryu, que así sea".

"Entonces no tenemos nada mas que hablar, Harry…-miro de reojo a Draco quien le miraba aliviado-. Agradezco que intentara proteger la vida de nuestra princesa¿existe algo que pueda hacer por usted?"

"Llévala lejos, donde este a salvo…-Harry le miro con profundo odio.

"¡No, Draco!.- Kassandra le sujeto-. ¡Sálvalo, por favor¡no permitas que atenten contra su vida!"

"Yo a estas tierras he venido con un solo objetivo.- se disculpo con el príncipe-. Cumplida mi misión…"

"¡Márchense!.- comenzó a forcejear en un vano intento por llamar la atención

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Kassandra tiro de la princesa y abandonaron el castillo, algunos soldados fueron tras ellas y el rey ordeno al resto de sus hombres que le dejaran a solas con su hermano…

"Tus acciones me han decepcionado, Draco…-exclamo Harry sin mirar al perturbado príncipe que comenzaba a tomar conciencia de las consecuencias de su decisión-. Pero por otra parte…-una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven.

"Hermione no tuvo nada que ver la muerte de nuestro padre…-susurro, sabia que sus palabras eran inútil tomando en cuenta el hecho de que su hermano no era mas el hombre de paz de antaño.

"Me sorprende escucharte decir eso, sabes muy bien que nada de esto habría sucedido si ella nunca hubiera nacido.- fingió sorpresa al ver la incredulidad con la que Draco le miraba ante sus palabras.

"No puedo dar crédito a lo que estas diciendo.- musito, ese hombre no era el hermano al que tanto admirara-. Ella es solo una victima, perdió a su padre e hizo a un lado su dolor para venir en busca de nuestra ayuda… ¿acaso olvidaste que crecimos juntos?".

"¿Por qué la hija de Seiryu vendría en busca de ayuda?.- se cruzo de brazos-. Su hermano posee un poderoso ejercito y una leyenda se encarga de protegerla¿no tienes una mejor mentira en tu repertorio?"

"No estoy mintiendo, hermano…-lo encaro, libido de la ira que le producía la indiferencia de Harry, la ultima esperanza por evitar la guerra se esfumaba ante sus ojos y además, le sonreía con arrogancia.

"¿Hermano?.- abandono su pose y disminuyo la distancia-. Creo que te equivocas, Draco… Suzaku solo tiene un hijo fiel que clamara por venganza ante la afrenta que sufrió…-rasgo el traje del príncipe y el emblema de la familia real quedo a la luz, el fénix tatuado en la blanca piel comenzaba a perder el intenso color rojo que le caracterizara-. Al elevar tu espada contra mi sellaste tu destino, a partir de esta noche en la historia de Suzaku jamás exististe…- le miro con resentimiento-. De todos los hombres en que confió, jamás imagine que serías tú quien me daría la espalda…"

"Yo no te he traicionado, Harry…- sujeto por los hombros al impasible soberano-. Tu eres mi hermano, compartimos la misma sangre, engendrados por el rey James de Suzaku".

"No lo olvido.- mascullo, sentir a Draco tan cerca le producía repulsión-. Pero tu lo hiciste y aunque no puedas creerlo te lo agradezco… -la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho-. Elevar tu espada en mi contra me libera de la promesa que le hiciera a mi padre.- se aparto-. Jure cuidarte y lo cumplí hasta el ultimo instante…-sus ojos se tornaron fríos-. Ahora, si valoras tu vida mantente lejos de mi, ya nadie necesita de tu presencia en este castillo "querido hermano", ya has visto que hasta nuestra madre ha asimilado muy bien el hecho de que tu no existes mas para nosotros…"

"Mi señor.- temerosa, una mujer que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen decidió salir de su escondite y calmar la ira del rey.

"¿Qué ocurre?.- cerro los ojos-. ¿Acaso mi madre necesita verme?"

"Nada de eso mi señor.- avanzo y miro de reojo al desconsolado príncipe que se negaba a aceptar el giro que había tomado su vida por defender a Hermione-. He venido para ver si usted se encuentra bien…-Harry le miro, clara advertencia de que no podía acercarse mas-. Ha comido poco y tampoco duerme lo necesario¿me permitiría cumplir con la labor que me trajo a estas tierras?"

"Si, con tal de que me dejes en paz…-giro sobre sus talones y subió las enormes escaleras.

"A usted también le recomiendo lo mismo, príncipe…-se desprendió de su capa y con ella cubrió a Draco-. Su hermano esta bajo mucha presión, vaya a sus habitaciones y duerma, le aseguro que mañana todo será mejor".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Pansy?.- le miro angustiado-. Le has escuchado, para él he muerto y mi madre tampoco me considera mas su hijo…"

"El rey James tiene pocos días de muerto…- acaricio el rostro del rubio hombre-. ¿Se ha puesto en la situación de ambos, apuesto que si usted no contara con el amor incondicional de esa jovencita su coraje sería igual que el de ellos".

"La guerra no es la solución¿Por qué no consigues convencerlo?.- sujeto las manos de Pansy-. Solo a ti te escucha¿me harías ese favor?"

"Usted sabe que es imposible lo que me pide…-se soltó-. Existen cosas que son inevitables y la guerra entre ambos reinos es algo que se ha postergado a través de las generaciones que les precedieron, la situación entre Seiryu y Suzaku era insostenible y el nacimiento de la princesa de Seiryu fue el detonante, un pretexto por parte de ambos reinos…"

"¿Tu también piensas que jamás debió nacer?.-una triste risa salió de su boca, le resultaba increíble que incluso los descendientes de los reinos vecinos pensaran lo mismo cuando se trataba de la princesa del dragón del este.

"Yo pienso.- le abrazo por los hombros-. Que la única hija de Seiryu es poseedora de una belleza inigualable, su alma inocente y calida corrompe hasta al corazón mas frió…-le susurro al oído.

"No me has respondido, Pansy.- se puso en pie.

"No me ha dado la gana hacerlo, príncipe.- le imito y con semblante orgulloso emprendió el camino hacia las habitaciones del rey-. Que descanse…"

Draco le siguió con la mirada. A petición de Lady Narcissa, Pansy había llegado tres años atrás a esas tierras, era la hija mayor del soberano de Genbu, una sacerdotisa destinada y educada para servir al rey de Suzaku… irónico… tanta fidelidad estaban germinadas en un sentimiento que pasaba desapercibido para el joven rey, que tan absorto estaba en su deseo de servir con honor a Suzaku que jamás mostraba interés en nada que no estuviera relacionado con sus actividades… era tan tonto su poderoso hermano y el príncipe no pudo menos que sentir lastima por él.

"A nadie le duele mas el odio que refulge en tu mirada hermano, nadie que no sea tu eterna enamorada, la joven sacerdotisa con la que coincidiste en los jardines de Nehelin y que desde ese instante no hace mas que añorar al entonces amable y gentil príncipe de Suzaku…-rezo Draco-. Si tu vieras mas allá de la fiel pitonisa que vela por ti… si fueras capaz de percibir los sentimientos que difícilmente puede ocultar… si tan solo bajaras la vista y percibieras que te ama solo a ti entonces comprenderías, Harry, adivinarías por que no puedo apoyarte en esta guerra que pretendes emprender contra Seiryu…"

Emprendió la marcha hacia su habitación. Hermione se encontraba en compañía de Kassandra, nadie que valorara su vida se atrevería a encarar a la temible mujer al servicio del Dragón… nadie que no fuera el egoísta rey de aquellas tierras del Este.

"¿En que estaba pensando?.- las puertas fueron cerradas de golpe y la princesa cayo de bruces sobre la mullida cama-. ¿Tiene idea de la situación en la que nos encontramos¡He tenido que mentirle a su hermano para cubrir su huida¡he matado a inocentes por liberarla de la ira de Suzaku!...-respiraba agitadamente-. ¡Espero que sus lagrimas sean por la muerte del rey Severus!"

"¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?.- no paraba de llorar-. ¿Acaso es verdad que mi nacimiento es una maldición, yo, hija del dragón Seiryu¿no soy mas una marioneta para el destino?"

"¿Quién le ha dicho eso?.- Kassandra no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"¡Que importa quien lo ha dicho!…-se puso en pie y arremetió contra todas las cosas que se interponían en su camino-. ¡Mi querido padre esta muerto, para mi madre no soy mas que una muñeca a la cual venderá al mejor postor y Marvolo esta mas que dispuesto a pagar el precio!…-rasgo su vestido-. Harry me odia, su madre me quiere muerta, los dos me culpan por la muerte del rey James… ¿es posible que indirectamente empuñe la espada que le arranco la vida?"

"¡Usted no es culpable de nada!.- Kassandra le abrazo para evitar que se hiciera daño-. Aquí la única victima es usted…-Hermione se aferro a su guardiana-. Que importa lo que la gente piense¿acaso el joven Draco le reclamo algo?"

"Draco…-el recuerdo del joven príncipe le tranquilizo un poco-. El no dijo nada, me abrazo y protegió de su familia…-titubeo-. ¿Crees que se encuentre bien?"

"Estoy segura.-acaricio los cabellos de la princesa y la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió para cederle el acceso al rey de Seiryu.

"¿Por qué estas llena de lodo?.- Marvolo ignoro el desastre en que se encontraba ese lugar.

"Yo…- se aferro aun mas a Kassandra, el temor a su hermano se hizo presente.

"Por su padre, mi señor.- Kassandra no dejaba de prodigarle caricias a la joven-. Le perdí de vista unos minutos y se escapo al sepulcro del rey Severus…"

"¿Aun no asimilas su muerte, hermana?.- Marvolo pareció creer la explicación y sin más tendió sus brazos hacia Hermione.

"Aun no…-giro su rostro rechazando de esta forma la cercanía de su hermano.

"¿Kassandra?.- Marvolo frunció el cejo y exigió con la mirada una explicación a su comandante, Hermione nunca se había mostrado indiferente con él y ver la reticencia de la joven a su tacto daba hincapié a uno de sus arranques de furia.

"No lo entiendo, mi señor.- Kassandra fingió sorpresa-. ¿Le molesta algo, princesa, cualquier cosa que necesite sabe que puede confiármelo, siempre estoy dispuesta a servirle…"

"Quiero estar sola…-susurro de forma apenas audible.

"Ya la has escuchado, Kassandra.- Marvolo se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones dispuesto a ponerse cómodo

"También tú, Marvolo.- se encamino hacia las enormes ventanas de su habitación, una nueva tormenta se desataba afuera del palacio-. No me malentiendas, es solo que en estos momentos no quiero ver a nadie…"

"¿Estas segura de lo que me pides?.- había resentimiento impregnado en la voz del joven rey que aguardaba por ver el hermoso rostro de su hermana.

"Completamente…-siguió dándole la espalda-. Que me preparen el baño y limpien mi cuarto…-ordeno Hermione, olvidando por completo la presencia de su hermano-. También quiero que me envíen comida…-recargo su frente contra el frió cristal-. Tráela tu, Kassandra… no quiero que nadie mas vuelva a poner un pie en mis habitaciones"

"Si…- Kassandra se planto entre los dos hermanos-. ¿La orden no acepta excepciones?"

"He sido muy clara, comandante.-se giro y recargo su cuerpo contra la ventana, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados-. Ni sirvientes, ni soldados, ni sacerdotes…-Marvolo no perdía detalle de Hermione, aguardando por ver esos ojos castaños que daban luz a su vida-. Ni mi madre…-emprendió el camino hacia el cuarto en donde se guardaban todos sus vestidos y cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas no sin antes agregar-. Ni mi hermano…"

Kassandra se estremeció, la princesa de Seiryu era la persona favorita del rey, desde niños habían permanecido juntos y ahora dejaba muy en claro que repudiaba la presencia del temible hombre que se encontraba plantado en el centro de aquella habitación, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas el deseo irrefrenable de hacer añicos la puerta que le impedía ver a Hermione.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Kassandra?.- Marvolo giro el rostro hacia la sorprendida mujer.

"Mi señor, lo ignoro…-era una verdad parcial-. Estará molesta, supongo… amaba a su padre y la muerte se lo ha arrebatado…"

"Y entonces por que me da la sensación de que a mi me ha señalado como el único responsable de la muerte de nuestro padre.- despotrico el soberano-. ¿A mi que soy su sangre, su querido hermano que no ha hecho mas que protegerla todos estos años".

"Hablare con ella, mi señor.- hizo una leve reverencia-. Seguro que es temporal…"

"Me ha rechazado, Kassandra.- exclamo dolido-.Nadie que lo haya hecho se ha librado de mi ira… ni siquiera tu, mujer…"

"Es pasajero, no ha sido consiente de su acto…- Kassandra se coloco frente a la puerta que mantenía momentáneamente a salvo a Hermione-. El dolor nubla los sentidos y su hermana es demasiado joven para darse cuenta de muchas cosas…"

"Habla con ella y averigua que le ocurre.- dio la vuelta y las puertas volvieron a abrirse-. No se me puede negar para siempre… es lo único que no le permitiría…"

Al cerrarse de nueva cuenta las puertas, Kassandra abrió la que resguardaba a la princesa. Hermione se encontraba sentada en el suelo, su cabeza apoyada en una de sus rodillas y el retrato de su padre entre sus manos.

"¿Qué cara tenia?.- fue lo único que salio de sus labios al tiempo que una desdeñosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-. ¿Furioso, decepcionado, dímelo por favor, Kassandra, necesito saber si se prestara a caer en mi trampa…"

"¿En que estas pensando, Hermione?.- la mujer disminuyo la distancia que les separaba.

"Mi padre siempre me decía que una mujer hermosa tenia mas poder del que cualquiera pudiera imaginar…-acaricio la imagen enmarcada de su padre-. ¿Por qué no emplear la belleza que Seiryu me otorgo¿Por qué no venderme como quiere mi madre y tener el poder para controlar a Marvolo?"

"Por que la hija de Seiryu es una joven muy buena e inocente.- Kassandra se arrodillo para abrazarla-. Y yo he hecho tan buen trabajo educándola que tiene unos valores que le rigen en cada decisión que toma…-Hermione sollozo-. Y además no puede olvidar que existe un joven en Suzaku que se sentiría decepcionado si usted cede ante los deseos de su hermano…"

"Mi pobre Draco…-el retrato cayo al suelo-. ¿Qué hizo para merecer a una mujer tan inicua como yo?"

"No lo se…- sonrió-. Ha de ser un gran hombre como para que el dragón del este le permitiera acoger entre sus manos el corazón de su única hija…"

"No fui capaz de decirle lo que Marvolo hizo…-susurro al oído del comandante-. ¿Crees que fue un error?".

"En lo absoluto.-apoyo su frente contra la de Hermione-. Hacerlo habría provocado que los celos emergieran en el príncipe Draco…- se puso en pie-. Enviare a uno de mis hombres mas leales a cerciorarse que se encuentre bien¿eso le haría feliz?"

"Un poco.- asintió antes de quedar a solas nuevamente.

El tiempo continúo su curso y la lluvia no dejo de caer un solo minuto. Genbu del Norte se había declarado imparcial en este asunto, caso contrario a Byakko cuyo rey se mostró determinado a apoyar a Suzaku en su lucha contra Seiryu.

Lune se había enterado del enfrentamiento entre los hijos de Suzaku que concluyo con la partida del príncipe hacia las tierras que limitaban con Seiryu… el rey estaba decepcionado de su hermano y la reina no hacia mas que acrecentar la llama de la discordia en su afán de vengar al finado rey James.

"¿Ha pensado bien lo que estamos a punto de hacer?.- Lune se encontraba frente a Harry, aun albergaba la esperanza de no tener que enfrentarse contra el ejército del Este-. Una vez que hagamos el primer movimiento ya no habrá marcha atrás, mi señor"

"Se lo que hago Lune, limítate a informarme de las estrategias que has discutido con tus generales.- Harry se mostraba poco tolerante con su comandante-. ¿Cuáles son nuestras opciones?"

"No existen opciones, nuestra única ventaja se limita al hecho de que el comandante de Seiryu no ha asumido el control de sus tropas.- se inclino ante el rey-. Nuestros espías me informaron que los encargados de elaborar la defensa no son mas que generales, hombres de vasto conocimiento militar pero que en nada superan la creatividad de Kassandra…"

"¿Qué tiene a la leyenda de Seiryu ocupada?.- cuestiono vagamente.

"Me doy solo una idea, mi señor.- Lune se irguió-. La seguridad de la princesa es su prioridad, solo ella puede apartarle de sus obligaciones".

"¿Tan importante es Hermione que Marvolo queda relegado a segundo plano?.- se mofo. Ahora entiendo por que siempre ha detestado a esa mujer…"

"La princesa Hermione fue siempre la prioridad del rey Severus…-Lune, pese a todo, no podía soportar que alguien se expresara con tanta ligereza de la comandante de Seiryu-. Ella al igual que yo, sabemos que actitud adoptar…"

"Quiero que sigas el plan.- ordeno Harry, su mirada fija en el castillo del Este-. Para llevar a cabo nuestra venganza es necesario destrozar a Marvolo en vida… te encargo a ti personalmente que vuelvas a traer a la princesa de Seiryu a nuestro reino… quiero ver hasta donde llegaría el "invencible" Marvolo con tener a su hermana de vuelta…"

"Es un plan suicida, usted lo sabe…- le reprocho Lune, jamás imagino que ese joven al que educara con tanto empeño se mostrara dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de sus súbditos por una simple venganza.

"Llévalo a cabo.- reitero Harry.

Lune hizo una reverencia y abandono la habitación. Hacer lo que el rey decía era un suicidio, el castillo de Seiryu estaba vigilado las 24 horas del día, no existía un punto débil en sus defensas, aun y si conseguían filtrarse hasta las habitaciones de la princesa era un hecho de que sus hombres no saldrían con vida. Kassandra moriría protegiendo a la hija de Seiryu.

"Por eso no me preocupa que alguien pretenda filtrarse al castillo…-rezo Marvolo al tiempo que arremetía contra uno de los espías que sus hombres capturaran-. ¡Jamás permitiré que ese inmundo descendiente de Suzaku posee un dedo sobre mi hermana!"

"Pero lo ha hecho, mi señor.- uno de los generales le había informado de lo sucedido una noches atrás cuando una colérica Kassandra ordeno alistaran su caballo y emprendió a todo galope el camino que conducía al vecino del Sur.

"¡Que los hombres se preparen y que arrojen a los perros a estos gusanos!.- varios soldados dejaron inconscientes a los intrusos.

Ahora ya no existía nada que le impidiera reducir a cenizas a Suzaku y enterrar entre los escombros al descendiente del fénix del sur. Con pasos apresurados se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de su hermana, el tiempo en que no le viera solo aumento su ansiedad e ignorando la petición de Hermione abrió las puertas que le separaban del objeto de su deseo.

"Hermione…- la joven no se sorprendió por la presencia de Marvolo, desde hacia días que esperaba una entrada como esa, sabia que su hermano no podía vivir sin verla.

"Marvolo…-tenia la mirada estaba fija en la enorme ventana, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un sencillo vestido blanco que resaltaba su belleza-. ¿A que debo tu visita?"

"Nada en especial…-sus súbditos les dejaron a solas-. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien…- giro su rostro y miro con fijeza a Marvolo-. He visto que desde hace días las tropas se preparan, Kassandra no ha venido durante ese tiempo… ¿es un hecho que la guerra contra el fénix del sur estallara?"

"Tu no debes preocuparte por eso.- sonrió Marvolo-. Estas a salvo por que tu hermano se asegurara de que nada te pase…"

"¿Mi hermano?.- sonrió con melancolía, que falsa se escuchaba esa palabra en la voz de Marvolo y con ese pensamiento camino hacia él con lentitud, tendiendo sus brazos hacia el joven rey-. ¿Tal es tu amor por mi que sacrificarías la vida de tus leales subiditos?"

"Lo que sea por que estés a mi lado.- susurro al tiempo en que esa diminuta figura posaba sus tersas manos sobre su rostro-. El mismo Seiryu comprendería que le sacrificara solo por tenerte conmigo".

"Eso es blasfemia…- musito Hermione-. Nuestro padre jamás te perdonaría que hablaras así del dios que nos provee de tantas bendiciones".

"Nuestro padre nunca podría haber estado a mi nivel.-poso sus labios sobre los castaños cabellos de Hermione-. Pero estoy seguro de que si se encontrara aun con vida, habría iniciado esta guerra solo por evitar que le arrebataran a su preciada hija…-medito unos instantes-. Aunque al final, habría terminado solo por que tu me perteneces, naciste para hacerme compañía, eres la única mujer digna de tener toda mi atención… ¿lo entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo.- el abrazo de Marvolo se torno mas posesivo y Hermione tuvo que reprimir su llanto, sentir las manos de ese hombre recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo virgen le producía nauseas y deseos de salir huyendo, se obligo a pensar en otra cosa, permitió a su mente recorrer las tierras de Seiryu, cruzar los limites entre Suzaku y Seiryu solo para tener una imagen del único hombre al que pertenecía su corazón.

"Draco…- susurro después de que Marvolo colocara una sabana sobre su cuerpo desnudo y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Era una noche tormentosa, los rayos caían castigando la tierra a su paso, la lluvia había arreciado en cuestión de segundos y sin embargo una solitaria figura restaba importancia al clima. Los habitantes de aquellas tierras no recordaban una tormenta como aquella, Draco que estudiara buena parte de la historia de los cuatro reinos bajo la tutela del viejo Albus Dumbledore se mostraba tranquilo. Pese a la fuerza con la que el agua golpeaba la tierra podía percibir algo de calidez, una extraña sensación, era como un llanto perfecto de los cielos, como si compartiera la pena de alguien.

"Draco…- una figura emergió de la oscuridad y con cierta torpeza avanzo hacia el hombre.

Era una figura frágil, muy pequeña para ser uno de los hombres de su legión pues la armadura que portaba le quedaba muy grande, le llamo la atención que el cabello de tan extraño soldado se encontraba cortado de forma irregular.

"Identifícate…-ordeno al tiempo en que sacaba su espada.

"Draco…- redujo la distancia entre ambos y la luz de la cabaña del joven príncipe ilumino sus facciones-. Mi Draco…"

"Hermione…- la espada cayo al cielo y corrió hacia la joven cuando está se desmayo.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo dentro para resguardarla de la lluvia, estaba llena de lodo y su rostro tenia algunos raspones, a simple vista no parecía tener nada grave y sin embargo llamo su atención la armadura… el escudo del dragón se encontraba desgarrado.

"¿Me preguntaras que hago aquí?.- abrió los ojos con lentitud y miro al apuesto joven que sostenía su mano.

"No…-respiro profundamente-. Tengo la ligera impresión de que tu no deseas que lo haga…-las lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de Hermione-. Y yo respeto tus deseos, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"No quiero permanecer aquí, no deseo saber del destino que estas personas tendrán al morir por el egoísmo de Marvolo…-cubría sus ojos con el dorso de su mano libre-. Quisiera poder estar en otro lugar, uno en el que ser hija de Seiryu no signifique nada, ser tratada como un ser mortal con errores y defectos… uno en el que seamos nosotros quienes tomen las decisiones que regirán su destino".

"¿De verdad deseas dejar atrás todo lo que eres?.- apretó la mano de Hermione-. ¿Renunciar a los lujos y a la gloria que desde tu nacimiento te han rodeado?".

"¿A la soledad subsanada con lujos y a la gloria que me hace infeliz?.- susurro-. Si Draco, para mi nunca han sido importantes, lo único que me mantenía en Seiryu ha muerto, me ha dejado por causas que nunca habría suscitado de no ser por que un ser tan ruin como Marvolo fue engendrado y amado por la mujer que se hace llamar mi madre".

"Hermione…- era la primera vez que le escuchara expresarse así, demostrar tanto desprecio hacia los únicos miembros de la familia de Seiryu que aun se encontraban con vida.

"Tenia que verte…- suspiro-. A mi mente no llegaba otra cosa que no fueras tu… he escapado una vez mas y ahora no volveré, no importa que tu hermano me quiera como carnada…- una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. Estar en un calabozo tiene que ser mucho mejor que volver al castillo en el que fui tan feliz con mi padre".

"Ni Marvolo…- limpio el llanto de Hermione-. Ni mi hermano…-con su mano libre apreso el emblema de su linaje-. No permitiré que ninguno de los dos ose posar un dedo sobre ti…-tiró con todas sus fuerzas y arranco el escudo que cayo al suelo-. Y si se atreven… y si he de morir por ti, venderé mi vida a un precio muy alto, uno que ninguno de los dos podrá pagar.- acerco su rostro al de Hermione que le abrazo como si temiera que este fuera un sueño del cual fuera a despertar.

"Si tu estas a mi lado lo demás no importa…-Draco cargo de ella, la coloco sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarle las mojadas prendas, Hermione se sobresalto.

"Tranquila…- se hinco frente a ella y acaricio el infantil rostro-. Nos espera un largo viaje y no quiero que enfermes.- Hermione asintió al tiempo en que Draco se ponía en pie y le acercaba un hermoso vestido-. Es más fácil que consiga salir de esta fortaleza acompañado de una joven doncella que de un soldado al cual iré abrazando…- sonrió-. Cámbiate, yo alistare al caballo y reuniré algunas provisiones… si me necesitas solo tendrás que gritar".

"Con cuidado.- vio al joven partir y la sensación de protección volvió a ella. Draco no había cambiado en esos años, era un buen hermano, uno que soportaba muchas cosas solo por apoyar al actual rey de Suzaku, incluso se había prestado a dirigir una legión en contra de Seiryu… renunciar a su amor propio solo por lealtad a su gente¿Por qué ninguno de los actuales reyes de esas tierras podían admirarlo por su madurez?-. Harry es un gran hombre pero tu querido Draco eres aun mejor que tu hermano… que gran rey se ha privado de tener Suzaku, jamás podrán conocer el amor que te habrían prodigado por protegerlos…"

_-Un gran rey que jamás verá la luz, reducido a un simple hombre que por primera vez esta siendo egoísta al dar la espalda a su reino con tal de proteger a su amor propio-_

"Aguardaba por usted, joven príncipe.- Draco se sobresalto cuando en las caballerizas descubrió al comandante de Suzaku que sostenía las riendas de su caballo-. Satisfaga mi curiosidad príncipe, dígame por favor¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de compartir nuestro tiempo?"

"Supongo que desde mi nacimiento, Lune.-evito mirarla-. Aunque no me acuerdo de ello, si se que en las memorias de mi infancia tu siempre estas presente…"

"En efecto, príncipe.- camino hacia Draco-. Yo siempre he estado a su lado, el rey James, me encargo vigilar tu seguridad, instruirlo y aunque no estaba dentro de mis obligaciones, inevitablemente también termine queriéndolo.- se detuvo a escasos centímetro-. ¿Por qué entonces¿Por qué si sabe que nadie le conoce tanto como yo, pretende que ignore lo que pasa entre mis tropas?"

"¿Sabes que peleare si intentas detenerme?.- sus miradas se encontraron.

"Es la primera vez que te escucho amenazar a alguien.- sonrió-. Para quien no te conozca creerá que solo estas jugando… tu hermano el rey, me reprenderá por no impedirte la huida…-saco su espada-. No será difícil con un hombre que esta desarmado"

"Y tu como mi maestra debes conocer que no solo con armas puedo defenderme…- su respuesta provoco la risa de Lune.

"Si, cualquiera diría que solo estas alardeando.- le miro fijamente-. Cualquiera que no vea a través de esa careta que usas moriría irremediablemente sin ninguna oportunidad…-tendió las riendas a Draco-. Las provisiones te duraran por lo menos un mes, Kassandra le ha enviado un poco de ropa a la princesa…-Draco parpadeo confundido-. ¿Pensaste que alguien como la hija de Seiryu sobreviviría en este valle sin la compañía de un soldado experimentado?.- el príncipe guardo silencio-. Le avisare a la guardia que acompañaras a un viejo mercader leproso al castillo de Suzaku, ponte tu armadura y dale esta capucha a la princesa para que cubra su identidad, nadie que ame su vida se acercara a ella".

"Lune…-sostuvo las manos del comandante antes de darle un efusivo abrazo-. Yo, no tengo palabras para agradecerte esto…"

"No, no tienes.- le sujeto por los hombros cuando se separaron-. Mírate nada mas estas hecho todo un hombre, un príncipe al cual enseñe a caminar por fin ha dado sus primeros pasos.- Draco sonrió apenado-. Que tengas un buen viaje".

"Te condenaran por traición¿lo sabes?.- Draco sintió preocupación por el destino de su protectora.

"Tal vez.- hizo un leve mohín-. Me alienta el pensar que en tiempos de guerra tu hermano no puede prescindir de mis servicios y que tampoco he violado mi juramento pues tu padre siempre puso a sus hijos como prioridad¿crees que sea un buen argumento para la corte marcial?"

"Muy bueno.- le miro partir antes de regresar a su cabaña en donde una carreta estaba estacionada frente a la puerta.

"Draco…- Hermione estaba vestida ya y entre sus manos tenia la espada del príncipe-. Me espante mucho, escuche a pasos y yo creí…"

"Tenemos mas aliados de los que te imaginas.- poso su frente contra la de ella-. Saldremos de aquí y nos marcharemos a un lugar en donde nadie pueda reconocernos…-coloco la capa de viaje sobre los hombros de Hermione-. Será suficiente para protegerte de la lluvia".

"Esto es mió…- reconoció la prenda-. ¿De donde lo has sacado?"

"Te dije que teníamos aliados.- sonrió-. Marchémonos…"

"Si.- le abrazo con fuerza antes de salir al mundo exterior, cualquier cosa que aguardara por ellos fuera de Seiryu y Suzaku tenia que ser mejor al infierno que se desarrollaría llegada la mañana en que por primera vez en muchos días el astro sol iluminara las tierras de los cuatro reinos y los reyes de tierras vecinas arremetieran contra cualquiera que osara cruzarse en su camino.

"Se ha marchado¡se ha ido!.- vociferaba mientras su comandante permanecía en silencio-. ¿Has enviado a buscarla?"

"Si señor.- asintió-. He desplegado a un gran numero de hombres por nuestras tierras solo para encontrarla… verá usted que solo es cuestión de horas para que vuelva al castillo".

"Quiero a Hermione conmigo, Kassandra.- se dejo caer en el sillón-. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, antes de que anochezca tienes que traerla de vuelta".

"No creo que intentara ir a Suzaku.-mantenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo-. El príncipe Harry ha jurado acabar con la hija de Seiryu en venganza por la muerte del Rey James".

"¿Si?.- un extraño sentimiento de júbilo le inundo-. ¿Qué paso del amor que le profesaba?.- acerco a su nariz el cabello de Hermione, era lo único que le recordaba el aroma de su hermana y una trenza cuidadosamente atada que encontró a su lado cuando despertó.

"¿El rey Harry?.- se sorprendieron cuando la silenciosa Ginny que sostenía una copa de vino a un lado de Marvolo intervino en la conversación-. Yo, señor…-titubeo al sentir la fiera mirada de Kassandra sobre ella-. Yo creo… usted esta en un error, mi señor".

"Explícate mujer.- Marvolo se puso en pie, su desnudez cubierta por la bata aumentaba el nerviosismo de la joven.

"Mi señor.- se arrodillo ante él-. No estoy segura, son solo sospechas…"

"¡Habla ya!.- le hizo callar.

"Mi hermano es buen amigo del rey Harry.- balbuceo-. Y en una de sus visitas a nuestro hogar les escuche hablar y burlarse del hijo menor del rey James.- pudo percibir que Marvolo estaba perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Yo les escuche hablar que el príncipe heredero no deseaba casarse con la hija de Seiryu pero que convencería a su padre de que fuera el príncipe Draco quien la desposara!".

"¿Draco?.- Marvolo dejo caer la trenza y Ginny aprovecho la situación para huir de ese lugar-. Kassandra¿Qué probabilidades existen de que las palabras de esa mujer sean verdad?".

"Tenia mis sospechas de ello.- mintió sin problema, tantos años cuidando de Hermione le habían dado el puesto de confidente y prefería morir a traicionar a la princesa que tanto estimaba-. El comandante de Suzaku me comento en una ocasión que su protegido rechazaba cualquier tipo de enlace y yo soy testigo de que siempre trato a la princesa como a una hermana".

"Pero entonces…- era difícil mantener la tranquilidad en momentos como esos.

"¡Señor!.- Ginny abrió las puertas, estaba pálida y temblaba de pies a cabeza-. Corre la noticia entre la gente que el príncipe Draco ha desaparecido.- Kassandra cerro los ojos, su visión se materializaba al fin-. Señor, el rey Harry sospecha que fuimos nosotros quienes lo secuestramos…"

"Reúnete con las tropas.- le ordeno a Kassandra-. Muéstrale a Suzaku por que el Dragón del Este gobierna los cielos, destruye sus alas de fuego y no le permitas surgir de entre las cenizas…-el comandante asintió tras hacer una reverencia-. Y cuando esto culmine, encabezaras la búsqueda de mi querida hermana, la traerás a mi lado junto con el corazón del impuro que me la arrebato".

"No ha llegado a pensar mi señor que existe la posibilidad de que…- cuestiono Kassandra cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta-… Su hermana ame de tal forma al príncipe Draco que prefiera morir a volver con usted"

"¿Qué insinúas, Kassandra?.- Marvolo le miro con odio, la sola idea era detestable-.

"Usted sabe que yo no insinuó.- le miro de reojo-. Y si su hermana prefirió dejarlo atrás sus motivos ha de tener".

"No digas estupideces.- le dio la espalda y Kassandra se retiro-. ¿Qué sabes tu de amar, Hermione, solo eres una chiquilla a la cual tengo que proteger… ¿serías capaz de sacrificarlo todo con tal de conseguir lo que quieres?".

"Todo…-en un lejano lugar una vieja casa volvía a albergar vida entre sus paredes, Draco dormía, viajar tanto tiempo había mermado su fuerza y Hermione, recostada a su lado acariciaba sus cabellos-. Yo daría cualquier cosa, incluso mi vida por que tu estés bien…-el vestido que le cubría dejaba al descubierto el tatuaje del dragón-. No somos tan distintos¿sabes?.- poso su mano sobre el tatuaje de Draco-. Los dos surcamos el cielo, pese a que tu eres fuego y yo agua… somos la cercanía perfecta entre ambos elementos"

"¿Problemas para dormir, Hermione?.- apreso la traviesa mano que le revolvía el cabello.

"Ya no…-se refugio en el pecho del hombre-. A tu lado mis demonios no pueden tocarme…"

"Irónico.-el sueño comenzaba a hacerle presa-. A tu lado siento que tocar a los ángeles no es tan imposibles como los sacerdotes nos hacen creer".

Los dos volvieron a dormir, a partir de ese día todo sería distinto, ya no más cuestiones de linaje se interpondrían entre ellos, la posibilidad de ser felices no era mas un sueño utópico… ahora eran hombre y mujer que presumían a los dioses su paraíso personal.

"Y presumir a los dioses la dicha nunca ha sido bueno.- en el templo de Nehelin alguien vaciaba agua sobre el fuego que iluminaba las estatuas de Seiryu y Suzaku-. Disfruten su felicidad mientras puedan, no por siempre podremos cubrirles ante los demonios que reclaman su presencia en este juego de vida y muerte".

"¿Lo has localizado, Pansy?.- el rey Harry saco a la sacerdotisa de sus cavilaciones-. ¿Sabes el lugar en donde se encuentra mi hermano?"

"No mi señor.- se hinco ante él-. Pero si puedo jurarle que tras los muros de Seiryu no esta…"

"¿Entonces esta con vida?.- sonrió, pese a todos los disgustos de las ultimas semanas no podía odiar a su hermano.

"Si, el viejo Caronte barquero del inframundo me dijo que nadie con sus características ha requerido de sus servicios.- Pansy mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, temía que su señor leyera la mentira en sus ojos-. Puedo recurrir a otras artes si usted lo desea…"

"Hazlo y después me informas los resultados.- Harry se retiro y Pansy respiro aliviada.

"Espero que tras mentirle a mi señor obtenga algo que me beneficie.- exclamo la sacerdotisa a una figura oculta entre los pilares del templo-. O por lo menos que me de una muerte rápida cuando el rey descubra su intervención, comandante".

"Tranquila Pansy, si eso sucede le diré a tu señor que fuiste obligada a hacerlo por que yo capture a tu querida hermana y te amenace con matarla si no cedías a mis deseos.- sonrió Kassandra al tiempo que abandonaba su escondite.

"¿Y no fue eso lo que hiciste?.- la sonrisa del comandante de Seiryu se ensancho.

"Iba a hacerlo.- le corrigió la mujer-. Pero ahora que me has ayudado no voy a matarla…-se quedo pensativa-. Pero no dudes que encontrare la forma de volver a llegar a ella si le dices a tu señor la ubicación exacta de los príncipes".

"No puedes detener lo inevitable, Kassandra.- espeto Pansy, indignada por la forma en que esa mujer hablaba-. Tú que eres una vidente autentica debería saberlo".

"Vamos niña, no seas tan dramática.- se mofo-. Como tu debes saberlo fuimos castigados por los dioses… nadie creen en las palabras de un vidente y por eso lo mejor que podemos hacer es ocultar nuestra naturaleza y actuar por cuenta propia…"

"No te aferres a un destino incierto.- mascullo Pansy-. Desde el principio estaba escrito que no debían estar juntos…"

"Para ser una simple sacerdotisa no eres muy tolerante, Pansy.- le miro con desprecio-. Cuida tu lengua cuando estés con tu rey, no olvides que siempre encuentro la forma de enterarme de las cosas".

"Demonios…- mascullo furiosa, esa mujer nunca le había agradado y lo que le resultaba aun mas ofensivo era que también el comandante de Suzaku le había hecho llegar sus respectivas amenazas si ayudaba a localizar a los príncipes".

_-Tal vez el destino no pueda ser cambiado pero la verdad no importa si al final consiguen mas que simples miedos-_

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..**

**Platica Libre.**

Resultase que el capitulo sufrió modificaciones, nada importante salvo que se libraron de mi mas tiempo del planeado… veré en que forma concluirlo satisfactoriamente… aun así no desiste en mi la idea de darles muerte –a los personajes-, seria la primera vez en que ambos protagonistas murieran –de mis fics claro esta-

Pese a lo que esta a punto de ocurrir en mi vida –me voy a casar ¬ ¬… ¡ja, que buena broma- me siento muy tranquila –a la próxima me largo mas lejos- y como no tengo ganas de hablar de ello –por que ustedes tienen sus propios problemas por resolver¡animo!- solo me limitare a agradecer los comentarios que esta historia recibió, gracias **Monse** –causante de esta historia-, **Aixa Beautiful and Danger** –hola otra vez! Gracias por leer mi nuevo proyecto-, **Hcate** –tienes razón, nada que ver con Potter y anexos, creo que por eso me gusta tanto escribirla, puedo tratar otros temas y no asquearme, Pansy es uno de los personajes a los que he tomado cariño y ya esta aquí¿no te agrada Lune, que pena ella es la causante de que ahora me encuentre trabajando en este proyecto-, **momiji** –deseo cumplido aquí tienes la actualización y muchas gracias por leer mi historia-

Dudas, críticas y sugerencias favor de pulsar el botón de reviews… ¿quieres quedarte con la duda, ignora al autor.

**Abracitos. K. Oracle.**


End file.
